


Care and Feeding

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Crying, Feeding, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pack, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Steve Harrington, Scenting, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, Wings, fairy steve harrington, season 2 settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy comes to town and befriends Steve. Billy would like to pursue more than that but he is determined to wait until Steve gets over his recent heartbreak.-“Thanks.” Steve murmurs smiling around his mouthful as a dribble of juice slips down his chin, Billy wants to lean in and lick it up, wants to see if he can get that curl of heat from gym class to happen here and now. He is broken from those thoughts by Carol reaching forward and wiping at Steve’s mouth for him with a little laugh, she lets him take the napkin when he raises his hand with a sheepish smile and another soft “Thanks.”Billy just hands Steve another section of apple, and then another and he just keeps going slowly feeding Steve, his scent staying pleasant and with Carol’s and Tommy’s scents so bright and happy Billy can barely make out the wrong, hurt salt scent still clinging to Steve under it all.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove's Mother/Susan Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Carol Perkins/Tommy Hagan, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	1. It’s a Wolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashycatarcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/gifts).



**Care and Feeding – Chapter 1 – It’s a Wolf Thing**

As soon as Tommy points out _king_ Steve, Billy loses interest in the rest of the party, there is just something about him that draws Billy. Steve ignores him though, scent off in a way that makes the wolf in Billy want to whine as Steve follows after his clearly uninterested girlfriend, her own scent makes Billy’s nose itch, all disinterest and agitation soaked in booze. 

Billy thinks maybe, that off scent clinging to Steve is the lead up to the heartbreak pain so deep Billy can practically taste it as he follows his nose. Billy follows the scent, nose in the air, pushing people out of his way as he ignores the rest of the party.

Billy tracks Steve to a bathroom. The door is cracked, the sound of shuddering breaths distinguishable to his keen ears even with the music loud and pounding trying to drown out all other noises. The scent is stronger, nearly drowning Billy as he pushes the door open going unnoticed by Steve flopped in a pitiful pile on the floor, back to the wall as he cries and mutters to himself, head hung low taking sips from a half empty bottle of vodka. 

Billy is not sure what to do, he followed Steve’s scent with the intent to get a rise out of him, to pour salt in his wounds for daring to ignore him, he had wanted to force his attention. Billy does not want to do that now though. He does not want to make Steve’s scent sour further, he wants to desperately know what Steve smells like when anguish is not swallowing him whole.

Steve is muttering softly to himself, his words muffled and slurred, the only reason Billy catches any of it at all is because of his superior hearing. Steve goes on about monsters coming out of walls, flower heads and too many teeth, and Billy wonders if something has been tormenting him, has latched onto his near human presentation and decided that Steve is prey. The pointed ears give him away, but Billy can only see them right now, tips not hidden in Steve’s poof of hair because he keeps pulling at the locks, he almost even smells human just the faintest hint of other to his scent, and a lot of things would look at Steve and hunger pretty as he is, but Billy has never heard of any other supernatural that quite fits Steve’s slurred rambles so he chalks most of it up to Steve being drunk.

Steve takes another swig from the bottle, the clear liquid sliding down his chin, to drip onto his jacket adding to the dark spots his tears have left. Steve’s rambling shifts, going from monsters to self hatred, repeating words like stupid and useless, talking about not being good enough, tugging at his hair harder as he repeats the words like a mantra burned into his brain. It hits too close to home for Billy, it reminds him of his youth when his father was still in the picture and he used to hear those kinds of things and worse from him, would repeat them about himself in his lowest moments too. 

Billy cannot stand hearing Steve talk about himself like that and he does not want anyone else to see him brought so low. Billy slides all the way into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him and turning the lock into place. The click of the door falling shut gets Steve’s attention and his head lulls up, big brown eyes wide and full of tears that drip down his cheeks. His scent peaks new and bitter with embarrassment as his eyes drop, scrubbing at his face with the cuff of one of his sleeves.

“I hear they call you King Steve.” Billy says more conversationally than he would have just a few minutes ago, before he witnessed Steve vulnerable and low. The wolf in Billy wants to whin, wanting to comfort, wanting Steve’s scent to settle to something sweeter as Billy slides down the wall and settles on the ground next to him. Steve scoffs around his tears, tense as Billy edges a little closer until their shoulders are touching and grabs for the bottle, Steve’s grip going loose letting him take it. “I’m Billy.” He says tipping his head back and taking a long swig.

“Didn’t ask” Steve scoffs again and snatches the bottle back as soon as Billy pulls it back from his lips. The way he says it, like he does not care would normally lead to a fight for Billy in any other situation. Steve is hunched in on himself, scent spiky like he is trying to bait Billy into fighting him though. If Billy was still living with Neil and not his mother and her wife he would rise to the bait in an instant but Billy has done a lot of growing in the last few years since his mom won full custody and he is not scared and hateful all the time now so he does not take the bait.

“You’re being a brat.” Billy says instead and snatches the bottle back, this time Steve tries to keep hold of it but he is no match for Billy’s strength. Billy uses his forearm to press Steve back against the wall keeping the bottle just out of reach. 

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Steve asks voice wobbling as tears threaten to come again, scent drowning in misery and Billy barely keeps from whining at the overwhelming scent that fills his nose.

“Nah looks like you could use a friend pretty boy.” Billy says trying not to breathe through his nose, but he can practically taste the sour salt of sorrow on his tongue. Billy ignores the little flush creeping over Steve’s cheeks, plenty of time to delve into that later, when Steve is not fresh with heartache. Billy will definitely be thinking about it when he is alone later though, the way Steve flushes to pretty of a thing for him not to.

“What do you care?” Steve says as close to a snarl as someone without a second animalistic nature can get, he says it like the words themselves are a weapon, the opening blow of the fight he is still clearly angling for. 

Billy still is not rising to the challenge, he lets his hand drop from Steve’s chest, waiting for Steve to make and move and as he moves forward grabbing for the bottle Billy wraps an arm around the back of his neck and pulls Steve, whose body is held tight with tension, against his side. His arm stays wrapped around Steve’s neck as Steve gets his hands on the bottle and takes another swig.

“Think I could use one too.” Steve lets out a shuddery breath at Billy’s vulnerable admission, melting against Billy’s side as he tries to stifle his renewed cries. Billy hums along softly to the music, cheek pressed against Steve’s hair as he breaks down further, Billy just holding him, giving Steve the one thing he desperately needs, someone to lean on. 

“Feeling better, pretty boy?” Billy asks when Steve’s scent starts to really even out, booze soaked but at least he is not downing in his own misery. Billy frowns at the way Steve’s face presses against his chest, smearing tears and snot against the edge of his jacket, it is gross but Billy does not say anything, for now at least, he definitely plans to rib Steve for it when he is not so close to breaking. 

Steve gives a shrug as he pulls away, flushing in embarrassment as he mumbles out a quiet “Sorry.” Billy tightens his arm still around Steve’s neck pulling him closer to his side for a minute before pulling them both up. The empty bottle rolls across the floor and Steve wobbles as Billy gets him standing, arms curling around Billy’s waist to keep from falling.

“How about we get you home?” Billy asks, worry setting in at the way Steve’s accent goes deep with the salt of sadness again and he shakes his head pulling away from Billy and moving toward the door teetering.

“Came to have a good time, haven’t had it yet.” Steve slurs, as he glares at the doorknob, jiggling it but it refuses to open. 

“Alright pretty boy, let's go have a good time then.” Billy says with a little huffing laugh as he presses against Steve’s back, hand firm on Steve’s hip keeping him steady as Billy pops the lock and pulls them both back so the door does not hit either of them when he pulls it open. This close Billy can smell the slighted spike of warmth in Steve’s scent under all the hurt and the clinging wrongness that makes Billy’s nose itch and makes him want to press closer until he can get to the bottom of it, until he can fix it. 

“I want a drink.” Steve says immediately, tone a demand, and he probably does not need any more to drink but Billy is not his mom, he is not going to tell him no, Billy will be able to smell when he really hits his limit and when it is time to take him home regardless of how Steve may feel about it. 

“Me too, kegs in back, let's go.” Billy just drags Steve along, hand still on his hip, keeping him from teetering into other party goers or tripping over his own feet, Steve's own hand slides under his jacket curling hotly around his ribs, Billy can feel it like a brand.

“Rum and coke.” Steve practically shouts when they get downstairs and he veers them toward the kitchen and Billy lets him. He lets go of Steve when they get to the kitchen and watches him dance around the kitchen with familiarity. He has probably made drinks in this kitchen a hundred times from what Tommy has said about Tina’s parties. Billy leans against the counter and just watches him all that pain and anguish packed away for now, hidden under a fragile mask that only Steve’s scent gives away the real depths of.

Billy smells Tommy before he sees him, Steve dancing back into his space as he hands Billy the drink he made for him and Billy curls his hand around his hips again and drags Steve to lean with him against the counter. Steve gives him a little quirk of his lips but settles sipping his drink and humming along to the song when Tommy comes in eyes bright with intent when they land on Steve.

Billy can tell the second Tommy goes from ready to tease Steve to worried, his eyes tracking over Steve’s face still a little grimmy from all the tears to Billy’s arm still resting casually against his waist. Billy’s fingers tighten around Steve’s hip as he pulls him the slightest bit closer like a warning, one Tommy clearly reads as he watches them and makes his own drink before coming to rest against the opposite counter. Billy rubs his thumb against Steve’s hip when he tenses, worry souring his scent, as he readies himself for a fight.

“Hey Stevie, can you believe Mrs. Fields tried to give me detention today of all days.” Tommy says all conversationally like it has not been months since they have been civil, like he had not tried to set Billy on Steve just a few short hours ago. 

Steve blinks, scent blooming with hope as he relaxes pressing a little more firmly against Billy’s side and smiling into his drink as he responds in kind “oh yeah and what dumb shit did you pull during her class this time?” Tommy grins clearly delighted by the friendly ribbing, and Billy hides his smile against Steve’s hair, pleased to smell Steve’s scent going soft and happy as they banter. There is still that lingering scent of salt hurt and wrong though, it makes sense with everything still fresh, that Steve’s scent still is not right but Billy figures that will go away with time. 

-

Billy catches Steve on his way into school the next morning, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he asks how he is, taking the chance to rub his scent all over Steve fresh from the shower and smelling of dehydration. There is a moment where Billy thinks Steve is going to rebuff him for being so friendly, as his scent spikes but then he tracks Steve's eyes to see him watching Nancy disappear into the school and knows that Steve’s souring scent of bitter hurt is not caused by him. Billy rumbles low in his chest annoyed that some human girl is causing Steve such pain, the vibrations are enough of a distraction to break Steve out of whatever funk he just sunk into attention turning back to Billy.

“Eat this.” Billy says pressing an apple into Steve’s palm once he has his attention, Steve frowning down at the shiny yellow red of it as Billy pulls him over to where Tommy and Carol are lounged over one another at a picnic table whispering softly. Billy can hear them speculating on his interest and sudden friendship with Steve, all while they worry over whether or not Billy is going to hurt him. “Got to eat something pretty boy.” Billy says when Steve gives him a questioning look, tapping his nose and watching as Steve flushes eyes falling back to the apple. 

Billy flashes both his eyes and his fangs at Carol and Tommy for their mumbled doubts of his sincerity, as if he is the one that they have to be worried about hurting Steve. He pulls Steve down to sit at the picnic table with them, they still have a few minutes to linger until class starts enough time for Steve to put something in his belly, Billy can tell he has not eaten today, he can tell Steve does not eat enough and Billy plans to rectify that. 

Billy almost lets loose a growl when Carol plucks the apple from Steve’s hand but she shoots him a knowing look as Tommy hands her a pocket knife and Billy catches it in his throat and watches her. Steve smells pleased with the action, as Carol and Tommy keep chatting, drawing Steve and Billy both into their conversation as she peels the apple, sliding the knife into the pale flesh and sectioning out a half moon sliver, offering it to Steve who happily takes it. “Know you hate the peel Stevie.” 

“Thanks.” Steve says softly, scent still helplessly pleased as he presses his shoulder into Billy’s to let him know his thanks is directed at both of them. Billy ignores the looks that both Carol and Tommy are giving him as he puffs out his chest unconsciously, he knows Carol can smell how utterly pleased Billy is right now, vampire noses are not nearly as perceptive as werewolves without spilt blood to go on but he know he is more than pleased enough for her to pick up on his scent. Billy just curls his arm around Steve again, leaning a little closer as the wind shifts so that he can keep breathing him in, wishing that undercurrent of sorrow and hurt was not still there. 

-

Steve and Billy do not have many classes together but they do have gym, and when they are placed on opposite teams Billy takes the opportunity to guard Steve. He gets in real close, practically humping him and the coaches do not seem to care that it is against the rules. Steve huffs at him every once in a while but he does not call foul on Billy either, just lets him play how he wants even if Billy can tell he is getting a little annoyed, that curl of heat in his scent just eggs Billy on, pressing harder, touching more. 

Billy knows something is off when Steve’s scent suddenly goes sharp and sour right before Billy accidentally knocks him to the ground. “Got to plant your feet pretty boy.” Billy teases as he leans down hand out for Steve but Steve is all internal turmoil as Billy drags him up, eyes on a point that is not Billy. Billy follows his gaze, and sees Nancy the maybe girlfriend, Billy is not really sure what is going on there but he can tell it is not going to last.

Billy frowns as Steve pulls away, shoulders hunching as he follows Nancy outside, Billy keeps his eyes on Steve until the door leading outside falls shut behind him, growling at one of his teammates when they bump into him. This time the coach does blow their whistle angling to get the game going again and Billy tries to actually focus on it after he realizes he cannot actually hear Steve outside with Nancy. As soon as the door opens and Steve comes stomping in scent all soured sadness, Billy’s attention is off the game again and right back on him, ignoring the other team managing to score in his distraction, eyes trailing after Steve as he ignores the coach and heads for the showers early.

-

Billy does not get to see Steve again until the next day, it is not as if they share any classes and Steve is late to school that morning dashing down the halls to make the bell, looking like he spent the night tossing and turning. So Billy does not get to scent him or feed him before class like he was planning, Billy does not get a close up look at him until lunch. Billy can smell all that sadness, wrong, hurt coiled up around him, he does not like the way Steve startles when Billy catches him by the shoulders, but Steve’s eyes catch on him and he relaxes, letting Billy drag him over to join Carol and Tommy.

Steve’s scent goes soft with fondness when Carol and Tommy start complaining about their food, and Billy watches annoyed as he trades anything remotely edible from his own tray with them. Billy shifts his little tray of fries closer to Steve nudging them until Steve takes one with a smile popping it into his mouth. Billy flashes his eyes in warning at Tommy when he makes like he is going to grab one, normally he would not care if Tommy snagged some but he wants Steve to eat. Tommy gives a laugh, hands going up, placating Billy with a knowing look as Carol laughs behind her cupped hand.

“Did you want some?” Steve asks, missing the interaction, and Billy gives another warning flash, teeth bared.

“Nah Stevie I’m good.” Tommy murmurs looking at what is left on Steve’s plate and looking a little green over it. Billy thinks he deserves it the way his scent colors with guilt as he pulls an apple from his pocket and starts using his claws to peel it, smiling at Steve when he notices him watching. Billy sections off a piece like he watched Carol do yesterday for Steve, he takes it with a pleased smile, popping the whole thing in his mouth immediately when Billy offers it to him.

“Thanks.” Steve murmurs smiling around his mouthful as a dribble of juice slips down his chin, Billy wants to lean in and lick it up, wants to see if he can get that curl of heat from gym class to happen here and now. He is broken from those thoughts by Carol reaching forward and wiping at Steve’s mouth for him with a little laugh, she lets him take the napkin when he raises his hand with a sheepish smile and another soft “Thanks.”

Billy just hands Steve another section of apple, and then another and he just keeps going slowly feeding Steve, his scent staying pleasant and with Carol’s and Tommy’s scents so bright and happy Billy can barely make out the wrong, hurt salt scent still clinging to Steve under it all.

-

Steve’s scent stays bright for the rest of the day until gym class when someone point blank brings up the rumor Billy’s heard going around, about Steve's maybe girlfriend and some guy running off together. The guy gives the tame version of the story but Billy still growls at him as Tommy elbows the guy in the ribs dragging him out of the showers.

Steve is just standing there frowning at the pipes, scent a sour mess and Billy claps him on the shoulder bringing him back to the here and now “Plenty of bitches in the sea, pretty boy like you has nothing to worry about.” Billy tries for reassurance but it does not have the desired effect as Steve’s frown depends. “Let’s ditch last period and go to the diner, I’ll let you buy me a milkshake on daddy.” Billy knocks their shoulders together and Steve finally does something other than frown, he rolls his eyes and huffs with a little nod of expectants.

Billy claps his arm again and shuts his water off on him for good measure, sliding out of the showers before Steve can fling anything at him as he shouts after Billy while the rest of the team laughs. The rumor about Nancy is forgotten by most of them the teasing but Billy can still smell the distress, the salt hurt on Steve and knows he is still thinking about it at least a little.

-

Billy is trying to pay attention really he is but watching Steve dipping fries into his milkshake and then licking them clean before finally eating them is both disgusting and highly distracting. Between that and Steve’s ankle moving up and down against his own, from where Billy spread his legs out and purposefully pressing them on either side of Steve’s own legs, Billy cannot help that he has tuned out the last ten minutes focusing on Steve’s mouth and their point of contact. He tunes back in when Steve snaps his fingers in front of his face, brow wrinkled as he stares at Billy with concern. “Are you alright?”

Billy shakes himself out like a big dog focusing back in on Steve whose scent is all tangy salty worry. Billy hooks his foot around Steve's ankle and it goes still as Billy takes a sip of his own half melted milkshake. "Sorry pretty boy, I'm fine low blood sugar." Billy lies.

Steve chews on his lip like he wants to ask if Billy is sure before giving a little nod and pushing the half empty plate of fries toward Billy as he presses his head against the table. Billy laughs at his dramatics and drops a hand to comb through Steve's soft hair grinning when he leans into it. “So you think it’s a good idea?” Steve asks words muffled, if it were not for Billy’s superior hearing he would not be able to make them out.

Billy frowns, he does not know what Steve is asking, but he does not want to let on how distracted he had been either. Billy’s eyes shift around looking for clues, they land on Steve’s empty glass pushed toward the edge of the table and Billy thinks maybe he wants another one. “Yeah pretty boy.” Billy agrees hand dropping as Steve’s head shoots up and his scent goes nervous, probably not about a milkshake then.

“Will you come with?” Steve asks, sucking his bottom lip in and chewing it hard. Billy just reaches forward and pulls it free, thumb stroking over the swelling flesh and there is that curl of heat in Steve’s scent again and a little flush popping over his cheeks. 

“Sure.” Billy agrees and the nervousness eases some, scent less sour as he smiles brightly.

“Okay let’s get the check and go by Gennie’s, roses, I need roses. Nancy likes roses.” Steve says flagging down their waitress. Billy sucks his teeth, annoyance rising when he realizes what he just agreed Steve should do, cursing himself for not paying attention. He could have said no, he could have stopped Steve from trying to work things out with a girl who clearly is not interested in him anymore. It is too late to turn back now though, so Billy watches Steve pay for the both of them before following him in his car to the florists. 

-

Billy ends up driving Steve to Nancy’s house, when it is clear Steve is too nervous to be driving himself. Billy was planning to tag along anyhow, sure that this path leads to pain and wanting to be there to comfort, to protect. Steve psyches himself up the whole way, mumbling apologies under his breath, and Billy hates that Steve thinks he has anything to apologize for, he did not run off with someone else.

“You got this,” Billy says when they pull in front of Nancy’s house and they get out. He catches Steve by the shoulder giving it a squeeze, before dragging his hand down to Steve’s wrist and letting go. Billy is conflicted at the hopeful smile Steve gives him before turning to make his way up the walk. On one hand Billy wants their relationship to fail so he can swoop in once Steve’s gotten over the breakup, on the other hand he does not want Steve to hurt, hoping the rumors are just that rumors and Nancy is just home sick.

Billy leans up against the Camaro smoking a cigarette as he watches Steve psych himself up all over again when he gets to the front door of the Wheeler’s house, scent all soured and sad like he already knows what he is going to find here. Billy can hear three heartbeats from inside, but he cannot be sure if one of them is Nancy’s or not. Billy had seen the way Nancy and Byers were together before he found Steve at the party, scented the interest they have for each other and he doubts the rumors are false.

Billy gets distracted from listening in on Mr. Wheeler informing Steve that Nancy is not home by a curly haired kid biking up and haphazardly throwing his bike down. Something foul is lingering on him, something that makes Billy’s nose wrinkle as the kid glances at him before darting up to Steve. Billy listens to their conversation, confused by some of the things Dustin says, Steve’s worried scent spiking with protectiveness as they make their way closer, Dustin once again eyeing Billy.

“Can you drop us back by my house we have to go do something.” Steve asks and Billy could, but he does not want to and he has a better plan. He does not like that foul scent clinging to Dustin, does not like the idea of Steve being anywhere near it but Steve’s scent is just as full of fight protect as it is scared and worried and Billy highly doubts Steve will listen to him if he tries to convince him away from going, so Billy will just have to go to.

“I’ll drive you to the kids house, sounds like you might need the extra help.” Billy says, remembering Steve’s drunken rambling, the things that haunts him and he scents no deceit on either one of them.

“You don’t-” Steve starts only to be cut off as Dustin opens the door and climbs in, Billy’s eye twitching as the kid climbs over the seats instead of lifting the passenger on and sliding in. Steve opens his mouth and Billy knows there is another protest coming but Billy is not going to be swayed from his decision.

“STEVE!” Dustin urges again from the back seat as Billy gets a hand on Steve, fingers curling around the back of his neck and tugging him closer to the car.

“Come on pretty boy, I’m coming, it's not up for discussion.” Billy says firmly, pushing Steve into the passenger seat.

“Okay but we still have to stop back by my house, the bats in my car, I need it” His scent is getting more sour by the second and Billy does not like it.

"Not a problem." He reassures throwing the roses in the back with Dustin who sputters when they catch him in the face. Billy drops his hand against Steve's seat under the guise of turning so he can back up the car despite only open space in front of him. It is all so he can drag his hand down Steve's arm, giving a squeeze when he reaches his elbow before pulling back all while ignoring Dustin’s fussing.

-

Dustin’s house is bust, there is no monster in sight, the only off thing is the foul scent that is heavy in the basement, the same scent that is still lingering on Dustin. Billy does not know what it is, but he does not like it so he goes with Steve and Dustin to the supermarket to buy meat and then back to Dustin’s and into the woods. When they get to a train track Steve and Dustin start dropping raw meat every couple of feet as they follow it further away from the residential area of Hawkins. Billy trails behind them, careful not to step in their meat trail, Billy frowns as he listens to them casually talk, Dustin worrying about girls like what they are doing is normal.

Billy is beginning to think that maybe they are having him on, that this is all just some sort of joke, that somehow that foul scent is faked because both of them are so at ease right now. Billy does not think they are though, not after the party but maybe, maybe he had not understood and they are having a laugh at him now. Billy shakes the thought off there is no way either of them are that good of actors, no way they could fake their own scents, that even now hold a twinge of that tangy fear.

Billy still asks when they finally get to the creepy clearly abandoned junk yard in the middle of the woods a short distance from the tracks. “You two are messing with me right, this is some sort of joke.” The disdainful look he gets from Dustin is kind of funny.

“I wouldn’t do that, I wouldn't joke about this.” Steve says, his scent going sour again as he stares at Billy with big imploring eyes and okay that, that is pretty convincing but he is still trying to wrap his head around Dustin’s unbelievable explanation. Steve for his part in it had not been of much help just shrugging and nodding on occasion, brow occasionally pinching in his own confusion. Billy still scents no deception from them during the explanation or and this seems like a lot of effort if they are in fact just trying to have a laugh.

Billy turns sharply as he catches a familiar scent on the wind, eyes narrowing as Max comes over a little hill with Lucas in tow. “What are you doing out here shitbird?” Billy asks, stomping over to her, she was supposed to go home right after the arcade to help with dinner tonight, she should not be traipsing around the woods.

Max huffs cocking her hips out, lips pursed as she stares Billy down unimpressed his glare. “Me what about you asshole?” The two of them dissolve into bickering, Lucas edging away from them as their voices go growly.

Lucas walks over and gives Steve and Dustin an awkward smile and wave, rolling his eyes at the glare Dustin is shooting him. As soon as he is close enough Dustin is grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him further away from everyone for some of their own bickering.

Steve sighs as he is left standing alone, stripping his plastic gloves off before running a hand through his hair and eyeing the bus and what they have on hand to fortify it. Billy watches Steve out of the corner of his eye as he heads over to the bus and starts making preparations.

-

Billy is not really sure what he is expecting when the _dog_ finally comes, it is definitely not for Steve to step out into danger and for an entire pack to show up. Steve sings his bat taunting the one dog they knew about unaware as the others start moving in, and Billy rushes out after him. Steve’s eyes go wide, scent sour when he finally realizes just how much danger he has put himself in.

Billy gets to Steve and he manages to pull him to safety but not before one of those things, managed to get their flower headed mouths around his leg. Billy gets a real up-close view of rows and rows of teeth adorning each petal of its head and the damage they can do. Billy is quick to action in the moment, claws ripping into the thing before he is dragging Steve onto the bus.

At least Lucas had the foresight to bring a first aid kit, handing it to Max who patches up Steve while Billy shuffles them all toward the back of the bus where it is more secure. The sound of metal crunching under heavy foot draws their eyes up and Max and Lucas had not closed the rood hatch when they came down. Billy gets an even better view of those dangerous teeth when he darts forward to try and drag the hatch down only for a big flower head to appear.

Billy is panicking, he is not sure he will be able to protect the kids and Steve, the thing not afraid of him even when Billy shifts and roars in its face, but then a great terrible noise from a distance and it leaves, the rest of the pack going with it. It is a relief that is short lives as the kids decide that they have to follow the dogs, Steve agreeing and out numbering Billy’s growl of absolutely not.

He wants to take Steve and Max and drag them home but he knows the two of them would both be pissed if he tried that. Billy is basically grumbling under his breath as he pouts, giving Steve a piggyback ride through the forest despite Steve’s insistence that he can walk. Billy ignores him when he tries to bring it up again, shushing him and grumbling until Steve huffs and tucks his face in against Billy’s neck, does not want to risk the wound on Steve’s leg starting to bleed again and he likes that touch of heat Steve’s scent has carried since he picked him up.

The night drags on as they run into Wheeler and Byers outside of a big fenced in compound, Billy can smell the ever growing interest on them, it is hard to miss the way they gravitate toward each other. Steve goes quiet and contemplative sitting with Max and Lucas while Billy and Dustin attempt to help with the gate, but there is no power and most of Billy’s attention remains on Steve. Steve’s scent is a little salt and sour heartbreak as he watches them before it evens out blandly and he lets out a sigh and lets himself be drawn into a conversation with Max and Lucas.

They end up back at the Byers house with Joyce Byers and the police chief of all people and Billy eyes the man wearily, he smells like something familiar but nothing Billy can put his finger on at the moment. Billy just keeps Max and Steve close to himself for his own reassurance as possessions is talked about and not any of the kind Billy is familiar with, demonic and ghosts are one thing, monsters from an alternate reality is new territory.

Billy reluctantly allows some distances between them when it is time to start prepping the shed. He keeps a close eye on Steve and Nancy as they pause a little distance from where everyone is working. Billy listens in and is glad to hear Steve will not be making another play for her affections, even if the admission of defeat comes with self-deprecation Billy does not like. Billy just needs to wait for him to heal from the heartbreak before making his move.

The demodogs make another appearance once they have managed to figure out some of the Mind Flyers plan and Billy has to actively resist the urge to push Steve behind him, instead forcing Max back when she tries to move toward the front. Billy is partially shifted for nothing it turns out as a little girl kills one of the dogs and scares the other off. She is a mix of scents making it hard to pin down what she is but she is on their side so Billy figures that mystery is not all that important in the grand scheme of things.

It all leads them to the tunnels to act as a distraction while Will is being rid of his possession and El is working to close the gate. The smell down here is worse than the smell coming off of the dogs themselves, more concentrated like the air itself is the source, noises echoing off of the walls and Billy’s hackles are in a permanent rise the entire time. Things go smoothly, aside from Dustin’s dramatics and they manage to set the thing on fire, running into a little trouble on the way out.

They manage to get all of the kids up before the rope snaps and the pounding of paws echoing through the tunnels gets closer and closer, they are out of time. Billy and Steve both struggle for a few minutes trying to protect one another as the pounding of paws draws closer and Billy just pulls Steve close and they settle on holding one another, there is not a lot either one of them can do against the pack.

Steve’s scent takes on a sweeter note, wrapping around the burst of protect that fills it as he holds Billy tighter, smelling more like the fairy he is than he has ever smelled before as the creatures get closer. Billy tightens his arms in response and buries his nose against Steve’s pulse where no hint of that wrong lingers in his scent.

As the danger passes so too does that sugar sweet scent, Steve’s scent shifting back toward almost human smelling and that wrong filtering back in. Billy misses it instantly, arms still curled tightly around Steve for a long moment as the kids shout from above them. “Think we should get up there.” Billy says softly as Steve’s sent shifts again going salty as he takes in a harsh breath. “Hey, we’re okay, everyone is okay.” Billy soothes, his adrenaline is making him a little shaky too and he wants them both out of these tunnels but he figures he can give Steve a minute to compose himself as Max yells at Dustin to shut up when he keeps trying to get Steve’s attention. 

-

Billy packs everyone into the car, Steve quiet and off as he sits in the front seat, sharing it with Max after she growls one too many times at Dustin for elbowing her and Billy worries she might actually bite at him if he makes her stay back there. She blows a raspberry at a pouting Dustin after climbing over the center console before she curls into Steve’s space, Steve pressing as close to the door as he can so that she is not squished. Max just tucks herself under Steve’s arm and he does not say anything but his scent goes a little calmer with the contact.

Steve scent goes uneasy as they drop off Dustin shortly followed by Mike and Lucas, Billy starting with the kid farthest away from their end destination first. Max stays up front with Steve despite all of the extra room now available to her, her nose just as sensitive as Billy’s picking up on Steve’s shifting mood. Steve does not even seem to notice when the car stops, Billy choosing to park behind Susan's car knowing his mother has to get up for work early the next morning.

Steve jolts to awareness when Max opens the door and climbs over him to go warn their mothers they will be having a guest. Billy watches as Steve blinks at the unfamiliar house brow pinching in confusion. Billy gets out during Steve's confusion rounding the car to lean in hand out.

"Come on pretty boy, let's get inside before we get two overprotective mama wolves making a scene." Billy smirks as he hears a shout of denial from inside of the house like the two women are not currently fussing worriedly over Max. Billy can smell Steve’s nerves flare up higher as he chews on his bottom lip but when Billy presses his hand a little closer waving it until Steve takes it. Billy drags Steve up kicking the door closed as he wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulder leading him inside.

As soon as they get in the doorway Max is being dismissed toward the master bath and both Susan’s and Lorraine’s full attention is on them noses wrinkling at the scent of the tunnels clinging to their skin. Susan and Lorrain both move closer, hands reaching out but not touching given the gunk on their clothes and in their hair, their hands are the only things really clean. Steve had tried cleaning his face off but he had missed a few spots. Billy speaks up before either woman can start asking too many questions.

“This is Steve, Steve these are my mother’s Lorraine and Susan.” Billy says pointing to each of them respectively. Steve’s whole demeanor shifts in an instant when he turns his attention on them, going from weary to putting on a mask of polite meeting the parents, charming smile and all as he offers his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Steve says shaking hands with both women.

“Are you hungry? We have leftovers, some people never came home for dinner.” Lorraine says eyeing Billy suspiciously but the offer is sincere, they can never resist feeding a guest, it is a wolf thing.

“Are you bleeding?” Susan asks at the same time, drawing Lorraine's attention away from Billy and back to Steve again who looks a little queasy under their scrutiny.

“Pretty boy here is staying the night, I’m going to let him get washed up and then you two can fuss.” Billy says not waiting for an answer as he drags Steve away from them and to the bathroom not currently occupied. Billy ignores their whispered conversation as best he can when they are talking about him bringing Steve home, both more than capable of smelling Billy’s protectiveness. Their conversation shifts toward the weirdness as they decide to question Billy about what exactly has been going on tonight, he is not looking forward to it.

“This is my room, I’ll leave some clothes on the bed for you.” Billy says when they pass his door, Steve having gone quiet again just nods his head as Billy herds him to the bathroom. “You can use whatever you want.” Billy says pulling a towel and washcloth from the cabinet and handing them to Steve before leaning in and starting the shower.

“I’m not an invalid.” Steve says a little jokingly as Billy turns back from the shower and Billy flushes a little he had not even realized what he was doing.

Billy shrugs it off, stepping closer and resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder before trailing it down to his elbow and squeezing lightly. “We’re friends, it’s a wolf thing we take care of our own.” Billy says sincerely, and one day he hopes that they will be more than friends, but it is far too soon for that. He finishes dragging his hand down, curling his pinky loosely with Steve’s as he catches the curl of heat coming off of him, barely noticeable under everything else. “You better hope in the shower if you want any sweet potato mash because Max can and will eat all of it if given the chance.” Billy finally lets go when Steve gives a little laugh, a smile tugging at his lips and his scent smells a little less of lingering sour nervous and worry.

Billy lays out sweats and an old worn soft band shirt, he even leaves out a pair of underwear that he got for Christmas from an aunt who for some reason always buys both him and Max undergarments. Billy is pretty sure she keeps doing it to spite him for the time when he was eleven when he loudly announced that he does not wear underwear during a family Christmas gathering, the woman had been mortified while most of the party had thought it hilarious. Unfortunately they do not really smell like him, just like the musty old drawer he keeps them tucked into but the rest of the garments have his scent ingrained into them and they will have to do.

“Billy?” Billy sighs, running his hands over the clothes on the bed, making sure his scent is fresh, before turning to see his mom at the door, hair even more curled and golden then his. Billy motions her back toward the kitchen, keeping an ear on Steve in the shower a little worried at how still he is.

Lorraine gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze hand dragging across his shoulders before she takes a seat next to Susan both women staring him down waiting for him to explain. It is hard to explain though, he is not even sure where to start, Billy sags into the chair across from them, frowning at the way his jeans stick when he tries to adjust, he probably should have just stayed standing. “It’s already taken care of.” He tries knowing that will not appease them, it only spikes the worried scent coming off of them.

“What is?” Lorraine asks lips pursed and foot tapping the way it always does when she wants someone to hurry up, she stands by the door doing it every time they are trying to go someplace, always ready a little earlier than the rest of the family. 

“It’s hard to explain.” Billy says, as the water in the master bath cuts off and Billy focuses on Steve again, glad to hear him finally moving around as the click of cap opening sounds. He is not the only one listening, both women across from him, have their heads cocked in the same direction.

“I think it can wait until morning at the very least. Why don’t you go grab some clothes and go use our shower, we’ll get some food on the table.” Susan says hand going to Lorraine’s thigh when it looks like she is going to protest.

“But tomorrow I want answers.” Lorraine chimes in and Billy just nods and heads to grab a shower of his own.

-

By the time Billy gets out of the shower Steve has already been patched up by Susan after Max dragged him out to the dining room. Billy cannot help the curl of possessive heat that wraps in his scent at seeing Steve in his clothes, wrapped in his scent, cannot help thinking about other ways he would like to scent Steve. Billy flushes when Lorraine makes a cough giving him a look, and he reigns his thoughts in as he takes a seat on Steve’s free side, pressing in close until their thighs are touching. Steve has only been picking at his plate, Billy can tell by the way both women are watching him and by how little is missing so when Susan slides Billy his own plate, he starts nudging at Steve until he starts eating.

Billy drags Steve off to bed with him after the food is mostly gone, Steve ate some but still not enough for any of the wolves to be comfortable with, most of the food missing from his plate made its way into Max’s mouth. Billy can hear Susan and Lorraine discussing fattening him up as he strips the blankets back. “No guest rooms here we’ll have to share.” Billy says dragging Steve onto the bed with him. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Steve says back and Billy can smell the blood coming to the surface as he arranges them so he can be big spoon, pressing his nose against the back of Steve’s neck.

“This another wolf thing?” Steve asks as Billy curls his arm around his stomach pulling him even closer, leaving no space between them.

“Yeah, we like to cuddle, don’t be surprised if you wake up to Max’s hair in your face in the morning. You’re injured pack mate it's an instinctual thing, told you we take care of our own.” Billy shrugs a little as he says it, even if Steve was not injured he would still insist on sleeping like this. Steve just hums in response squirming until he is comfortable one arm tucked up under the pillow before going still.

It is quiet in the room, Billy can hear his mothers fussing over Max as she gets into bed, can hear Steve’s heartbeat speeding up when shadows pass over the window making him tense. “You’re safe, all the pups are safe, you can rest now, I’ve got your back.” Billy reassures, when Steve flinches at the sound of metal crashing against asphalt, Billy knows it is just the raccoons in the neighbors trash cans, they have not tried going through theirs since Susan chased them off last time.

-

Billy and Max explain everything the next evening after Steve heads home and both of their mothers are there, to their disbelief but they can tell their children are not lying, they can hear the steady pace of their heartbeats as they recount the story to the best of their abilities. It still takes a very annoyed Hopper confirming their story for them to really start to believe, which just leads to them being even more attentive and protective than normal, not just of them but of Steve and the rest involved as well.

The party splits their time between Steve house and Billy’s using Steve’s house to play their dungeons and dragons games where they can leave their map and pieces set up in the seldom used dining room. They do pretty much everything else at the Mayfield-Hargrove house when they are not at the arcade or out in the woods now that the upside down is closed. The pantry is always stocked at Billy’s house, unlike Steve’s, who rarely grocery shops since he practically lives alone and these days he spends just as much time at Billy’s house as the kids do, Carol and Tommy too even Jonathan and Nancy come over on occasion. Even Joyce and the Chief linger when dropping off or picking up their respective children.

Billy and Max both have their arms full with leftovers their moms insist they bring over to Steve house when they show up on a Friday evening the parties weekly dungeons and dragons night. Max and Lucas help Billy get everything put away before darting off to join their friends currently in the living room. Billy uses his ears to search out Steve and locates him toss and turn upstairs, breathing a little uneven in a restless sleep. Billy grabs a bowl of grapes before checking on the kids setting up some fancy karaoke machine Steve’s parents brought home from one of their trips but never used, before heading upstairs intent on checking on Steve.

Billy opens Steve’s door with a creak and he sees Steve’s pointed ears give a twitch before Steve is shooting up in bed, breathing heavily as he looks around the room searching for danger. Billy moves closer, depositing the grapes on the nightstand before raising his hands up and waving softly to get Steve’s attention. “You’re okay, just a bad dream.” Billy says as Steve relaxes a little breath heaving as he tries to catch it and his heartbeat starts to slow. 

Billy climbs onto the bed manhandling Steve where he wants him, something he does a lot these days, always pleased that Steve just lets him do it. Though he will pretty much let anyone do it, it is kind of funny watching Max push him around until she is satisfied before flopping onto his back to curl up and nap. Even the non wolves of the pack have started cuddling more, picking up mannerisms now that they are almost always around one another. “It’s alright pretty boy, everyone gets nightmares.” Billy says when Steve’s scent is still filled with the sour scent of fear.

“Do you have them of the tunnels too?” Steve asks after a long minute, face pressed against Billy’s bare chest where his shirt hangs open muffling the words.

“No,” Billy sighs, he does not really like to talk about things before Susan and Max came into their lives but he makes an exception for Steve “before my mom met Susan when my dad was around, he was a real piece of work, he’s what I have nightmares about.” Billy admits, rubbing at the jagged scars on his arm from the glass coffee table that had shattered when Neil back handed him into it, when he had still been young, more human than wolf.

Steve sucks in a sharp breath, scent coloring with salt, the way it always does when sorrow wells up. “I’m sorry.” Billy might take it as pity if Steve were not so sincere arm curling tighter around Billy’s waist for a long moment.

“Nothing for you to be sorry about” Billy shrugs it off, working through the lump in his throat, even after all these years he is still affected. 

“I’m just sorry that he hurt you.” Steve says fingers trailing over the scars on Billy’s arm, picking up on the unspoken implication.

“He can’t hurt me anymore, but that doesn’t stop the nightmares, they get worse when I’m stressed.” Billy runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, pressing his nose into it to calm himself and even with that note of hurt wrong still present in Steve’s scent it helps. “So what’s got you stressed?” Billy decides to change the subject, not wanting to speak any more about his past. 

“College.” Steve says with a sigh breath puffing out against Billy’s chest causing his open shirt to ruffle, it is not exactly temperature appropriate, it is only February and there is still snow on the ground, but Billy refuses to be trapped by so many buttons he runs hot anyhow. “Nancy’s was helping me get my grades up before and going over my essays but it feels kind of weird asking her to start doing that again. It's just time consuming and it feels weird asking her to spend all of that time with me.” Steve pulls at one of Billy’s buttons absentmindedly, rolling it between his fingers and Billy goes a little cross eyes as he follows the movements.

“You two are still friends, why is it weird, you think Byers is going to get jealous.” Billy jokes he is pretty sure Johnathan does not have a jealous bone in his body, never seems to have an issue when Nancy is around Steve or anyone else for that matter. But it makes sense given his second nature and his ability to sense others emotions when he is putting in the effort to at least. Billy is pretty sure Johnathan only ever focuses that sort of attention on his own family and Nancy, he is a nice enough guy that if he picked up on Steve’s distress over his grades he would have mentioned it to her and Nancy would have immediately started helping Steve again, she would not be able to resist.

“No, but that’s time they could be spending together, and I just don’t want to impose.” Steve says scent a mix of things, sour with nervousness and worry.

“Alright, I’ll help you.”

“What?” Steve’s head pops up off his chest, nearly catching Billy’s nose but he leans back at the last possible seconds.

“Smarter than I look pretty boy.” Billy gives Steve a cheeky smile.

“You look plenty smart, you’d really do that for me?” Billy flushes as Steve stares at him with wide hopeful eyes.

“Sure, but let’s drag Carol along, I think she might be better at science than me.” Steve snorts, face dropping back against Billy’s chest “But if you ever tell her I will deny it.” Billy pinches Steve’s side when he laughs he grabs the bowl of grapes from the bedside table “Got us a snack.” Billy says pleased as Steve grabs two pops one in his mouth before holding the other to Billy who leans forward and catches it between his lips, grinning as he chews at the heat in Steve’s scent as he flushes.

-

Steve’s grades are up again by the time the snow in Hawkins is finally melting, they do study groups twice a week, Nancy and Johnathan joining them. Billy sometimes worries that Steve is not over her, that he is still all heartbroken, with the way that wrong hurt still clings to him, months passing with no change in it. Even though his scent is always going sweet and happy with Billy around a constant curl of heat whenever Billy presses into his space regardless of the mood he is in.

Billy still worries about it sometimes though, when they are sitting close heads bent together while Nancy explains something in Math, a subject she excels in. Except Steve does not have any other scent markers that might indicate he is still pining for her, on the contrary he seems genuinely happy for Nancy and Johnathan, teasing them along with Carol and Tommy when they make heart eyes at each other too long during a study session forgetting they are not in private. For the most part they shyly keep that down to a minimum which is good because Billy does not need to smell the hormones that come with those looks. 

Billy is starting to worry it is something else causing that wrong note in Steve’s scent, worries something might actually be wrong with him. Billy gets more worried when that wrong hurt scent starts getting stronger and Steve starts seeming off. Sluggish and tired, sore and achy, complaining of his back and shoulders hurting and no amount of soothing creams seem to help with the pain. Feverish and sweaty when he comes into school one day and Billy tries to insist he go to a doctor but Steve is stubborn. “Dustin has a bug, little shit must have given it to me, it’ll pass in a day or two but I’m going to head home early and rest.”

Billy is about to insist he take Steve home, he wants to drag him to his own home where there is plenty of warm blankets and food and medicine, everything he could need with Billy and two overprotective mama wolves to keep an eye on him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve says waving as he disappears into the crowd of students between classes before Billy can open his mouth to protest. Billy growls and side checks someone ignoring their shouting as he stomps off heading to the gym to work off some of his worry.

-

Billy has been on edge since yesterday when Steve went home before practice and it only gets worse when Steve does not show up the next morning. Billy does not think it is the flu, sure Steve smelled sick but it is deeper than that. It just makes Billy think something has been wrong with Steve since they first met and in the last few days it has gotten worse like something is rotting under his skin. He feels stupid for chalking it up to heart ache, but that is what Steve smelled like, even his mothers had agreed, just a note of hurt, sorrow, wrong, not like an actual wound or a sickness, not until the last few days at least.

By the time lunch rolls around Billy can barely keep his fangs and eyes in check, grinding his teeth and growling at anyone who even looks at him wrong, he nearly gets detention for snapping at a teacher until Johnathan stepped in and make up a lie about it being a full moon tonight, like the man could not look at an almanac to confirm, there is probably one in the school library. Billy grunts out his thanks before heading to the cafeteria hoping Steve had just slept in this morning and he will find him there smelling like he normally does under all of that hairspray and expensive cologne. For half a second he thinks Steve is here, until he realizes the faith scent he follows is just Tommy’s jacket and Carol’s hair, she has not washed it since Steve braided it for her two days ago.

Billy flops down into a seat across from them letting his head fall against the table with a huff. After a few moments Billy starts scratching at the table, letting his claws pop out to bring him some satisfaction. “You should just go check on him.” Carol says scratching her own blunt nails against Billy’s scalp and that helps a little too.

“Going to” Billy huffs, voice more growl than he intends.

“I mean now, it’s not like you are actually paying attention in any of your classes anyhow.” She has a point, and Billy has been thinking about it but he is supposed to take Max home after school. “Me and Tommy can drop Max of.” Carol says before Billy can voice his problem, and that is literally all he needs to move.

“Oh if you are going to see Steve you can bring him his homework.” Nancy pipes up, Billy had not even noticed her and Johnathan joining them at the table a regular occurrence these days. Billy is not the only one who sneers at her, he is not going to show up with homework for Steve.

“God, what did he ever see in you.” Carol says dramatically snatching the papers Nancy is holding up and stuffing them in her own back much to Nancy’s annoyance. Billy is pretty sure by the time they make it to Steve hands they will already be filled out. Billy walks off before the argument can really take off, they bicker a lot, less mean then in the beginning, it is just their way of having a conversation at this point. When Billy turns back before leaving the cafeteria he spies Tommy sliding down the table to sit across from Jonathan leaving Nancy and Carol to their arguing. The two of them are on friendlier terms after a stilted apology from Tommy, finding common ground in their shared taste in music.

-

Billy knocks on Steve's door with a bag full of chicken noodle soup and a shake from the dinner precariously balanced in one hand he waits half a beat with no answer before raising his hand to knock again. There is a scream from inside followed by grains of pain and Billy focuses his hearing on the house, only one heartbeat and it is off the charts. Billy is quick to get the spare key from under the empty planter by the door, leaving the food on the stoop as he rushes in. 

Panic rises higher in Billy when he smells the copper tang of blood in the air and more groaning and whimpering come from upstairs, he follows them rushing up the stairs. Billy does not know what to expect when he barges into the bathroom but nothing he can imagine even comes close to what he finds. “Stevie?” He asks heart in his throat, there is blood splattered all over the floor, the cabinets, some even on the counter and a few stray drops have reached the ceiling.

Steve’s back is to him, face pressed against the edge of the bathtub, arms hanging over it as he groans and whimpers, the salt of his tears nearly imperceptible under the blood and rot of hurt. He is shirtless, something Billy would normally take a minute to appreciate but instead of pale mole dotted flesh, everything is covered in blood. It takes Billy’s mind a few moments of just gawking to finally register what the blackened wilted things hanging limply from Steve’s torn open shoulder blades are, wings.

“Stevie?” Billy calls again kneeling down, hands hovering before touching Steve’s hip drawing his attention when his voice fails to.

Steve's movements are sluggish, a pained hiss leaving him as he tilts his head to look at Billy though tears and the muscles in his back pull. “‘illy?” Steve asks like he is not sure Billy is really here, heart rate still off the charts and scent scared under all that blood and hurting rot.

“Yeah pretty boy I’m here.” Steve tries pushing up away from the rim of the tub only to gasp in pain and fall back against it with a sob. Billy lurches forward to catch him but lets his hands hit the tile instead of Steve at the last minute, unsure of where it is safe to grab him.

“Billy it fucking hurts.” Steve sobs out and Billy's heart hurts for him, he swallows down the whine that tries to crawl up his throat. He wants to get closer to offer comfort but that is not what Steve needs right this moment, he needs more than what Billy can provide, he needs medical attention. 

“It’s going to be okay baby, you’re going to be okay.” Billy reassures as best he can, trying to reassure both himself and Steve, with a gentle caress against Steve’s hip as he moves back a little, knot in his gut tight as Steve cries harder and moves to reach for him only to immediately flop back over the edge of the tub. “I’m going to go call an ambulance, we have to get you to the hospital, they can fix this. You’re going to be okay.” Billy whispers scared he might be lying. How long have wings been there growing and rotting under Steve’s skin, was he born with them festering and trapped? Billy feels like he might be sick, Tommy and Carol have mentioned Steve being sick a lot as a kid. As far as Billy knows all winged fay are born with their wings, Billy has never heard of anything like this, he is not actually sure they can be fixed.

**-TBC**


	2. Steal Me Away

**Care and Feeding – Chapter 2 – Steal Me Away**

Billy stays by Steve's side worrying groves with his claws against the cabinet as he speaks soft reassurances to Steve who’s harsh breathes echo from the tub. When the paramedics arrive Billy is pushed out of the way so they can get to Steve, Billy watching them as well as he can as they get Steve on a stretcher growling dangerously at each pained sound that leaves Steve lips. Billy is ready to tear someone’s throat out when they will not let him ride with Steve in the back of the ambulance, citing he is not family despite Steve’s insistence that Billy be allowed to come. Billy resists the urge with another growl and gets in the Camaro following closely behind the ambulance.

Billy's mothers meet him at the hospital, he called them right after he called the ambulance. He is distantly aware of their presence, all of his attention focused on Steve as he is pulled from the ambulance, strapped down to a stretcher on his stomach. Billy calls out to him, and gets nothing in response, calling again, voice going louder as he tries to move closer, panic setting in.

Billy is caught by his mothers before he can get closer, Lorrain grabbing his face, pressing their foreheads together as she speaks. “Baby you got to calm down, Steve is going to be okay, he’s just sedated, they had to do it for his own good, focus on his scent you can smell it.” Billy finally does focus and now that he is looking for it he can smell the artificial smell that many drugs have.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart, Steve is in good hands.” Susan says against his hair where she is wrapped around his back as he lets out a distressed whine and sagas heavily in their hold.

When Billy finally calms down some they make their way to the waiting room, where they are kept ignorant to how things are going and Billy paces the waiting room, claws sliding in and out in his agitation, no amount of comforting words or touches from either woman is helping to sooth him. He cannot find Steve in the hospital, too much space between them, too many scents, and noises to pick up anything specifically Steve. His nose itches from the chemical smell of the place and his stomach turns from the constant tang of pain in the air. No one will tell them anything because they are not technically _family_ as if Steve’s biological family does not spend ninety percent of their time on another continent.

Hopper shows up when Billy is at the end of his rope about ready to go storming the halls ready to search every nook and cranny until he finds some trace of Steve. “Going to need you to take a seat son you’re scaring the nurses,” Billy glowers at Hopper, he certainly is not, the woman at the front desk has spent the entire time shooting him disdainful looks after he growled at her that first time she refused to tell them anything. “I’ll get everything cleared up.” Hopper says firmly hand on his shoulder and Billy growls at him shrugging his hand off but he lets Lorraine and Susan pull him to a seat while Hopper talks to the nurses. Twenty minutes later they are all led to a private room and Billy whines when he finally lays eyes on Steve.

Steve is laid out on his stomach, drugged into unconsciousness for his own health, he looks too small here, he is always a little too thin for the wolves taste but here he is somehow even smaller, looking frail. They are in the ward for wing injuries which is really just one hallway, Hawkins too small to have an entire wing dedicated to anything. He still has his wings attached, Billy was sure they were going to amputate them as rotting and useless as they had appeared.

His wings look a little better now, having been cleaned of blood stretched out, pinned to keep them up and out so they can heal and the weight of them cannot hinder Steve’s breathing. They still look black and rotting but there are several IVs running into them, dripping some sort of silvery concoction, probably actual silver, something that could potentially kill Billy but that helps heal fay. It means they are not a lost cause despite how rotted they are and Billy has a fleeting thought as to whether or not Steve will be able to use them to fly or not. Billy breaks from his examination of Steve as the door shuts and Lorraine and Susan start tossing out questions. 

“What did the doctor say?”

“Where are his parents?”

“Do they know what caused this to happen?”

“How long are they going to keep him unconscious?”

“When can we take him home?

Hopper slaps his hand against a counter where he has been leaning and they both close their mouths, hackles rising, Billy flinches at the noise and he is not the only one growling. Hopper just raises a bro at them and waits them out, he is not scared of them being a shifter himself, he knows they are just worried about Steve. Billy huffs annoyed he can tell the man is not going to speak up until they settle. Billy drags a hang through Steve’s hair before moving to grab a low chair, it grates on the ears as he drags it over to the bed, he wants to be close enough to smell Steve under the antiseptic and potions they have running in all the IVs. There is grumbling from his mothers but they settle into chairs of their own as Billy curls his hand around Steve’s limp fingers.

“They aren't sure but they think it is most likely something like a curse breaking," They all start talking at once again and Hopper's eye twitches as he holds his hand up waiting for them to quiet before continuing. "When they called me and told me what it looked like I called an old… _buddy_ of mine, he's an expert in curses among other things. We're going to get to the bottom of this." Billy can hear the hesitation over buddy the way Hoppers scent goes sharp with agitation bleeding into anger before shifting just as quickly to soft amusement, scent souring with just a hint of worry as his eyes land on Steve’s prone form. Billy might look forward to meeting this _buddy_ if the circumstances were not so grim.

"If it was a curse it's broken and they are hopeful, he definitely won't lose them but he likely won't be able to fly at least not at this size. If he’s able to shift his size he might be able to with a lot of work, a lot of work either way." Hopper sounds as weary as he looks, going silent for a long moment eyes fixed on Steve’s wings.

"Where are his parents?" Susan asks after too much silence, one hand clutched with Lorraine's and the other against Steve’s ankle over the covers as close as she can get to touching with the blankets tucked in tight. Billy does not want to move from Steve even a little, does not want to stop touching his hurt pack mate for even a second but he wants his moms close too. Billy whines low in his throat, Hopper staying quiet as both women get up shifting their chairs closer until they can all touch each other and Steve offering what little comfort they can to him in his unconscious state.

"It’s going to be okay baby." Lorraine promises, hand combing through Billy’s hair as she pulls him close and presses a kiss to his forehead like she always does when he is scared or hurt. Billy knows Steve is going to make it, he can hear his low steady heartbeat and can just barely smell something new and full of life trying to awake under all that rot but hearing his mom say it makes him believe it. Billy just rests his head against her shoulder free hand seeking out Susan and tangling in her sweater sleeve, her hand a comforting presence when she covers it with her own.

"I left a message with their hotel" They are all growling again not that any of them are surprised it has not gone unnoticed to any of them how absent Steve’s parents are. Their trips home are so short Billy still has not met them despite practically following Steve around like a pup.

"When can we take him home?" Billy asks when the silence goes on too long again the scent of their anger filling the room and just making them all more agitated. Billy has never been gladder that Steve is not scent sensitive, he sleeps on peacefully unaware of the state of the room around him.

"It’s going to be a while," Billy is not surprised to hear it, he did not think he would get to take Steve home tonight but he was hoping a couple of days at the most, Hoper dashes those hopes as he continues "he's going to be here a few weeks at least, they have to wait for his wings to malt or crust or something they used some word I can't pronounce and then they have to get some strength back into them and teach him how to pull them in before the doctor is going to decide on an official release date." Billy knew but it still makes his stomach drop to know Steve is going to have to stay, for all that time. Billy tunes out after that all of his focus trained on Steve.

-

When visiting hours ends a nurse does try and get him to leave and Hopper has to once again step in and convinces her to let Billy stay when he just growls and flashes his eyes, no intention of leaving Steve’s side. Lorraine and Susan stay a little while longer but they have Max to worry about as well and they need to check on her. Both women drag their hands through Steve’s hair leaving their scent behind and over Billy’s shoulders leaning down and laying a reassuring kiss on his forehead before they are heading out. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours to stay with you baby, do you want me to bring back anything specific?” Billy shakes his head no and they let the door fall closed behind them. 

Hopper remains for a while longer, waiting for a man from a county over. The man does not speak to either of them, just shows his identification to Hopper and gets to work, he does not spare Billy even a glance. Billy eyes Hopper who just gives him a nod sipping at the shitty hospital coffee a nurse gave him early before turning to make sure the man does not try anything funny. The man smells of copper and herbs as he scribbles things around the room focused on the windows and the door, careful not to get too close to Billy or Steve as he sets up the temporary ward in the room. He chants a few words in a language Billy does not know, dripping blood onto the marks closest to the door sealing the wards and leaves without another word.

“What was that all about?” Billy asks once they are alone eyeing the ward suspiciously it shimmers faintly letting them know it is active.

“If it was a curse we want to make sure whoever cast it can’t try again, it’s protocol for any suspected cursing. Nothing with ill intent can get through those wards.” Billy is honestly a little surprised Hawkins even has protocols for curses but he feels some of that worry loosen knowing that the wards are there. Hopper does not linger much longer, quietly talking with a nurse that comes in to check on Steve’s vitals and change out the IV bags full of fluids before calling it a night himself.

As soon as the door falls shut behind Hopper and they are alone Billy is leaning in closer. “I need you to wake up for me pretty boy.” Billy whispers one hand clutching Steve’s the other stroking his hair pushing the strands that have fallen limp out of his face. Billy’s throat is tight, a harsh breath leaving him, he just wants Steve to wake, wants to hear his voice, see his eyes, anything to let him know it’s going to be okay. “Please.” Billy begs, leaning in closer and dropping a kiss against Steve’s cheeks. “Please wake up.”

Billy sucks in a breath through his nose as tears drip from his eyes, spilling over Steve’s cheeks and still there is no reaction from the limp man. Billy shakes with a broken little laugh, more sob than anything else, clutching Steve's hand even tighter. Billy isn’t sure how long he cries for, but by the time he manages to start calming down there is a small puddle under Steve’s cheeks staining the sheet with a grayish tinge.

Billy pulls in a shuddering breath, nose rubbing over Steve’s damp cheek as he gives another sad little laugh. “Fine be that way,” Billy’s lips ghosts against Steve’s cheek as he speaks. “take all the time you need, just get better please.” Billy presses his lips more firmly against Steve’s cheek again before pulling away and scrubbing at his face with a sleeve.

Billy moves back from the bed stripping and leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor ass he lets the full shift take over. It does not hurt but it is not exactly comfortable without the adrenalin of the full moon masking the shift of bones and muscle the sprouting of his claws and teeth longer than those that come out in his partial shift. Colors go muted and his sense of smell heightened even higher, as he drops to all fours and sandy fur sprouts all over.

The bed they have Steve on is low enough Billy does not have to jump, he is ginger as he climbs up, careful of Steve’s prone limbs not wanting to hurt him. The scent of his pain and the healing of his wings under all that leftover rotted scales is easier to detect in this form as Billy settles over Steve’s legs. He is careful as he ducks his head under one of the pinned wings and noses his head between Steve's arm and ribs, nose nearly tucked into his armpit. Steve’s heartbeat is steady and Billy can smell the potion so much clearer now, they make his nose itch but he just presses his nose closer to Steve’s skin to block it out as much as he can. Billy sets his eyes on the door, keeping watch despite the wards as he starts up a low rumble in his chest, offering his unconscious pack mate the only comfort he can. 

-

Billy stays shifted and at Steve’s side for three days, he refuses to leave or shift back, snapping at Hopper's old _Buddy_ when he gets too close, his mother having to distract him so the man, who smells of curiosity and amusement can get a closer look. Billy is not sure what is said, words are hard in this form but he smells the anger rolling off of Hopper and Lorraine, it is all the confirmation Billy needs to know Steve was under a curse. 

People visit, the kids, Carol and Tommy, Nancy and Johnathan, Joyce, no one that Billy is not familiar with comes through those doors, there is no sign of Steve’s parents. Billy mostly ignores those who come buy, snapping playfully at Dustin when he reaches for Steve ignoring Dustin’s resulting yelling at least he does not smell so much like Steve is gone and died when anger is rolling off of him. His angry little tantrum brings up the moods of everyone in the room and Billy is pleased as he hides his smile in the crook of Steve's gently bent elbow.

Billy is not sure what time it is when Steve finally starts toward wakefulness on the third night, Susan picks up on it at the same time as Billy dropping her book to the table and patting Billy’s haunches before going to find a nurse. Steve whimpers as he stirs scent growing from neutral pain and healing to scared and worried, Billy tries to convey to Steve that he is safe with more low rumbles. It does not work, Steve flinching back from the sudden wet cold pressing against his hand, crying out as the move pulls on his wings.

The machines Steve is attached to are going wild, making Billy’s ears hurt, but what hurts more is Steve’s pain and it has Billy whining as he jumps off of the bed, shifting for the first time in days before moving closer again. "Hey pretty boy, you're okay, you got to calm down for me, you’re okay." Billy rumbles out as he squats down so he can be eye level with Steve, fingers stroking through Steve's hair gently as he listens to Steve’s heartbeat start to slow as his hazy eyes focus on Billy.

Billy barely suppresses a growl as he notices the scent of blood in the air, from several needles coming free from Steve’s wings letting the potions drip uselessly over the still black scale of them. "'illy?" Billy reigns his focus in.

"Yeah you scared the shit out of me baby." Billy's heart is clenching so hard at the memory he does not even notice the pet name slipping in again.

"Sorry." Steve slurs back and his eyes are already drooping closed again. Billy leans until their foreheads are touching, his eyes wet as rubs their noses together. "Sorry." Steve murmurs again struggling to keep his eyes open as he drags a hand up to Billy cheek, wiping clumsily at the tears. "Don't cry."

Billy huffs out a wet laugh, “Get better and I won’t have a reason to.” Billy says disappointed when Steve’s hand drops away as sleep reclaims him. Billy is still naked and crying as the nurse comes in fussing up a storm over all the displaced IVs. Billy does not even growl as they get close to Steve, too relieved because he woke up finally after three days and Billy finally feels like he can breathe properly again. Susan warps a blanket around him, holding him as he works through the storm of emotions rolling in him.

-

Steve is in and out of it for a few more days, body working off the initial potion they gave him to put him to sleep in the first place and expending any extra energy to heal him. Billy does not leave his side, he will not but he does not stay shifted the whole time either, instead he stays in his human form so he can talk to Steve anytime he wakes up, reassuring him that everything is going to be okay. By the eight day Steve is actually lucid when he wakes, managing a whole hour before sleep drags him back down, Billy reading to him from his beat up copy of the hobbit Lorraine brought to help him stay occupied. 

“The school has called, you can’t miss anymore school Billy.” Lorraine brings up two days later, sipping coffee and ignoring the way Billy growls at her, hand curling tighter around Steve’s limp one, he is asleep again.

“I can’t, I don’t want-” Billy feels his eyes prick, he does not want Steve to be alone, especially not after the confirmation of a curse, they still do not know who cast it. Steve's parents still have not made it back to the states, just left some vague message with Hopper saying they would be back soon. They will not know if the curse came when Steve was in the womb like they suspect until Murray can examine Steve’s mother and Billy cannot protect him if he is not here.

“Baby, he’s not going to be alone.” Lorrain reassures as she wraps her arms around Billy, hands carding through his hair. “Me and Susan will be here when you can’t be.” She reassures and Billy has heard the two of them whispering about rearranging their schedules for this very reason, so he knew this was coming but he still is not prepared, is not happy about it.

“You’re crying again.” Comes a mumble from his side, the fingers in his hand curling up and grasping weakly, drawing Billy’s attention back to a half awake Steve frowning up at him. Billy shakes his head in denial even as a tear drips down his cheek.

“How are you feeling honey?” Lorraine asks, as Billy sinks lower and presses his head against Steve’s shoulder, nose against the skin of his arm where his sleeve ends, smelling healthier as each day goes by. Steve makes a noise of question at Billy, who just shakes his head. Steve squeezes his hand as he turns his attention to Lorraine.

“Still feel exhausted,” Steve admits squirming a little, “and tired of being on my stomach.” he complains with another squirm.

“I know honey, a few more days and then you can start rehab for your wings, they need the dead scales to start coming off first.” Lorraine uses the hand not in Billy’s curls to comb through Steve’s hair. Steve hums and leans into the touch, Billy moving his face just enough to watch Steve’s eyes fall closed as his scent goes soft and sweet. It does not last long as one of his wings twitch and Steve gives a hiss of pain, scent going sour with it. "I'm going to go get the nurse." Lorraine says before scuttling out of the room leaving them alone.

"I'm okay." Steve says softly voice tight, his scent undermining him as his left wing continues to twitch as the muscle spasm.

"No you're not." Billy says through the lump in his throat as a whine builds up through him, he just wants Steve to be okay.

"Okay, but I will be," Steve says with a tight smile "so stop crying, it makes me sad when you're sad." Steve says pulling his arm from under Billy’s head so he can tangle his fingers in Billy's curls thumb stroking softly against Billy’s neck. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"Get better and I won't have a reason to be sad." Billy huffs turning and dipping his head so he can nuzzle at Steve’s wrist, hand coming up to twine with Steve’s wrapped tight in his hair.

"Working on it big guy." Steve says brows pinching together for a second before asking "That first night I woke up were you naked?" Billy just chokes out a startled laugh.

-

Billy is back in school, grumpy and snappy with teachers and students alike. He barely pays attention, just enough to keep his assignments up to date. He bides his time each day until he can go back to the hospital and see Steve. He cuts out early on days Steve has wing therapy, the doctors giving the go ahead despite the dead scales but yesterday they had finally started to shed and this morning even more were starting to fall off and Billy cannot wait to see what color those dead scales reveal underneath.

Billy is a little disgruntled at having Carol and Tommy tag along when he decides to leave early despite it not being a therapy day, too eager to see Steve. "Stop being a pouty baby, we're Steve’s friends too." Carol chides, laughing when he tries to hip check her only for her to move at the last second causing him to run into Tommy.

"Hey!" Tommy complains mutter under his breath in annoyance and rubbing his side, Carol cooing at him sympathetically even though he is fine he did not even hit the wall.

Billy smells the distress and irritation coming off of Steve before they even make it to the room, rushing ahead to go see what the problem is. The burst of Susan's amusement has him relaxing minutely as he draws closer it cannot be anything too bad or she would smell sour not bright. Susan is in one of the hard plastic backed chairs hiding her smile behind a book as Steve now allowed to sit up keeps trying to reach back, whining as he attempts to reach a spot on one of his wings with no success.

Billy’s breath catches as he takes him in, chest bare as he twists trying to reach a spot still covered in black dead scale, most of them have shed in his absences. There are a few sparse patches of the dead scale but most have given way to beautiful healthy iridescent purple scales, with a few small patches of dark blue and red speckle scattered here and there. Steve is still whining, huffing out complaints as he attempts to scratch an itch and they all just stare.

"Oh wow" Tommy says, voice awed as he stares slack jawed at Steve’s wings drawing his attention to his audience. Steve’s cheeks pink as he lets his hand drop but a second later he is attempting to reach that itch again.

"Need some help sweety?" Carol asks voice sweet as she levels Billy with a knowing look moving closer to Steve. Billy glowers at her letting a low growl rumble through him as he pushes past her, she knows damn well Billy is not about to let her touch Steve’s wings, not first at least.

"I'll do it." Billy ignores her and Tommy's snickering, the both of them like to see how much they can push before he snaps. Billy liked it better when Tommy was ignorant to his feelings for Steve and he only had Carol’s egging to contend with.

"I don't care who does it, someone just scratch it, it's driving me crazy!" Steve demands fists balling in frustration as they drop to the bed.

"I'm going to see if they can spray them with the numbing agent again to help. You kids behave while I am gone." Susan says trying to stifle her own snickering, Billy just shoots her a glare before turning his full attention on Steve and his wings.

"They're really beautiful." Billy says when he gets closer, grinning at the way Steve’s scent warms and sweetens with the compliment his cheeks going pink as he shrugs.

"I'm just glad they weren't blue or red," _like my parents_ goes unsaid.

"They've got nothing on your wings Stevie." Carol chimes in as she slides onto one of the chairs, Tommy nodding his head in avid agreement, giving Steve something Billy cannot, having never met Steve’s parents much less seen their wings. Steve’s wings give the faintest twitch, like he is trying to preen, scent going bright clearly pleased and Billy only feels a little jealous at not being the cause of that. 

Billy trails his fingers up the arch of the left one, pinned differently with Steve sitting up, body still not able to hold their weight or draw them back into his body, he can barely do more than twitch them but as the dead scales are almost gone Billy knows Steve will be starting the real physical therapy any day now. Billy is pretty sure the stuff they have had him doing so far has just been to encourage the dead scales to finally start dropping. Billy stops as Steve’s breath hitches, scent going all liquid heat, a flush creeping up the back of Steve’s neck.

“You alright pretty boy?” Billy asks, skimming his fingers higher toward the forgotten itch and again gets the same reaction, pulse quickening. Billy’s own pulse quickens in turn, gut warm at the reaction he is causing.

Steve gives a high little whispered "I'm fine." It sounds more like a question than an answer with the way it lilts up at the end.

“You want a sweater Stevie, you’re looking a little cold over there.” Tommy teases, and Billy glowers at him, as Steve’s scent goes a little sour bitter and he flips Tommy off. Billy shares a smirk with Carol as she tosses her purse harder than necessary into Tommy’s lap causing him to groan in pain.

"Billy" Steve hisses when Billy keeps up the slow soft track instead of moving on to where the dead scales are starting to pull from the fresh shiny scales underneath, wings twitching softly with his annoyance. "I swear to god if you don't scratch my itch-" Steve cuts off abruptly as Billy’s fingers skim up over the delicate edge where fragile looking bones are covered in the scale giving them structure. 

“What itch are you looking to get scratched, sweetie?” Carol teases as the whole room fills with that sweet liquid heat as Steve goes taunt a shocked moan escaping him before he is wrenching himself away from Billy. Embarrassment and pain souring his scent as the move causes his wings to pull, Billy is quick to move, when it looks like Steve might teeter off the edge of the bed, the last thing he needs is that sort of strain on his wings. 

“Shut up Carol.” Steve grits out as Billy manages to get a hand on him keeping him on the bed and easing him back toward the middle of it.

“Out.” Billy growls at her, eyes flashing and grip tight on Steve’s arm, angry at the turn in Steve’s scent and her part in it. Carol looks toward Steve like he will tell her she can stay but he is not looking at her, frowning as he curls up, knees to his chest arms clutching them tight. Carol rolls her eyes with a huff as she stands trying to hide her pout as she grabs her purse from Tommy’s lap before pulling him up with her.

“We’re going to go get some snacks, we’ll be back.” Despite her annoyance she keeps her tone gentle, breezing out the door and dragging a reluctant Tommy with her.

“No one said I had to leave.” Billy can hear him complain from down the hall. 

“You okay pretty boy?” Billy asks once it is just the two of them, Carol too far away to overhear them, hand loosening on Steve’s arm but not moving away, thumb rubbing little circles, touching his knee where Steve remains all folded up.

“Fine.” Steve mumbles pressing his face against his knees to hide as red creeps up his neck, tips of his ears stained a dark red. Billy brings his hand up and brushes lightly against Steve’s wing again hoping to distract Steve from his embracement, hoping to get his scent to go all sweet liquid heat again. “Billy, stop it!” Steve hisses jerking a little as that curl of heat comes back stronger than the embarrassment and Billy is quick to drop his hand from Steve’s sensitive scales, scrubs it through Steve’s hair instead, getting longer with each day, Steve has not gotten a haircut since Billy rolled into town.

“You still need me to scratch that itch for you?” Billy asks tone teasing, as Steve finally lifts his head back up leaning back against Billy’s palm, shifting so Billy’s fingers scrub against his scalp exactly where he wants them. Billy bites off his smile at the little annoyed glares Steve sends him, scrubbing his fingers a little harder and watching Steve’s eyes droop closed again.

“You didn’t even try scratching it, you were just messing with me.” Billy’s smile falls as Steve drops his head back down to his knees hiding again, scent going back to sour. “I know you can smell what it was doing.” Steve says miserably and Billy feels the sting of it feels bad from making Steve feel embarrassed like this.

“They are new and sensitive, your reaction isn’t anything to be embarrassed about pretty boy and I wasn’t messing with you, I just couldn’t help myself, no one has ever let me touch their wings before I got excited.” Billy admits, a half truth, he definitely kept touching to get more of that sweet heat into the air, feeding the heat in his own scent.

“It didn’t happen when the nurse touched them.” Steve whispers almost too softly to hear, Billy cannot help the pleased rumble seeping through his chest or the grin pulling at his lips. Billy leans his head down by the sensitive shell of Steve’s ear, getting another shiver and a curl of heat when his breath ghosts over it.

He is not really sure what to say, caught up in the utter delight of knowing it was more than just a base reaction to a touch, that Steve’s scent had gone so lovely because it was Billy’s touch.“Is-“

“Steven?” Steve goes tense, scent going tangy with nerves and fear as his head shoots up, Billy pulling back just in time to not get his nose broken. Billy moves just slightly forward, just in case he needs to step in front of Steve, needs to protect. He does not need to but he still growls at the unimpressed looking man standing in the room until Steve’s hand gently grasps his forearm drawing Billy’s attention. Steve still looks just as uncomfortable as he smells but he gives Billy a strained little smile before waving his hand at the man in the door.

“Billy this is my father,” Billy blinks sniffing the air and now that he is looking for it he can scent the similar notes in their scents indicating familial relation. “Dad this is my friend Billy Hargrove.” Billy moves a little closer, hand outstretched and charming smile pulling at his face despite the fact that he definitely does not like Harrington senior already. 

Billy does not have to shake the man's hand as he sneers at Billy’s and stuffs his own in his jacket pockets. Billy drops his hand to the edge of the bed as a woman who more closely resembles Steve comes bustling in. Steve relaxes a little but his posture is still stiff, scent only a little warmer in her presence, it is the only thing keeping Billy from growling at her when she touches Steve’s shoulder. The nurse bustles in after her with a can Billy can only assume is the numbing spray, Susan is right behind her expression pinched as she eyes Steve’s parents warily.

Billy stands there awkwardly as the woman fusses over Steve asking questions and answering them herself. Ignoring the way Steve opens his mouth to respond only to snap it shut when she comes to her own conclusion of things. As soon as the nurse is done spraying Steve’s wings his mother is touching them too, telling Steve how pretty they are. Steve’s scent is an awkward mix of pleased and uncomfortable, little flinches letting Billy know he would rather not have her touching them and Billy grits his teeth to keep from snapping at the woman.

Billy looks down at a soft touch against his hand balled into a fist without him even realizing it, claws pricking at the flesh of his palms. Steve is not looking at him eyes on his mother, occasionally flicking to his father who is whispering angrily with the nurse demanding to speak to the doctor. Billy unclenches his hand and curls his fingers loosely with Steve’s, thumb rubbing against Steve’s knuckles.

It is when Carol and Tommy edge their way into the room giving Steve’s parents less than impressed looks that Mr. Harrington reaches his limit. "I think it's time everyone who isn't family leave." Billy bristles, the only thing keeping the growl from bubbling up is Steve’s fingers squeezing his.

"Billy." Steve's voice is soft, his eyes on Billy for the first time since his parents walked in the door. "I'll be okay." Billy grits his teeth, Steve does not smell like he believes, his heartbeat wobbling with the words, Billy wants to argue, wants to insist but Susan is right there pulling him away dragging a hand down Steve's arm and promising to be by soon.

"I'll be by after school for you physical therapy." Billy insists, he has not missed a session before today and he does not plan on missing one now just because Steve’s parents have finally shown up. Billy pulls away from Susan long enough to drag his own hand over Steve’s neck and shoulder, Steve leaning into the touch. 

"Bring me a milkshake?" Steve asks wings twitching a little as he smiles up at Billy, Billy never gets tired of that smile.

"Course pretty boy, you want strawberry or chocolate tomorrow?" Billy's eyes flash shooting a glare at Mr. Harrington as he clears his throat, foot tapping with impatience. 

"Surprise me." Steve requests his own hand dragging down Billy's arm, offering him the comfort of his scent and Billy softens like butter at the gesture, squeezing Steve’s neck gently. It’s not the first time Steve has scented Billy but it never ceases to leave Billy feeling love struck. Even Mr. Harrington clearing his throat once again and the way Mrs. Harrington is watching them with her lips pursed scent disapproving cannot ruin Billy’s delight over Steve mimicking his and the rest of the packs scenting techniques. 

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me, don't care what time it is." Billy says firmly before letting Susan pull him to the door.

"Even if it's just for some company pup you call the house, someone will pick up." Susan calls from the door giving Mr. Harrington a tight lipped smile when he scoffs, arm tight on Billy’s shoulder as she drags him out before he can work up to snarling at the man.

"Tommy, Carol last I checked you weren't family." Comes the man's sharp disdainful voice before Billy and Susan make it even six feet from the door.

"We're more family than you've ever been." Tommy bitches loudly as he and Carol walk out the door. The door slamming closed, cuts off Mr. Harrington as he starts in on Steve, Tommy and Carol both gesture at it rudely.

"Come on you two, I need to go grocery shopping for dinner, you can help." Susan says not waiting for an answer as she pulls Billy along. "You can chop the vegetable for dinner Billy, work off some of that anger in a productive way."

-

Billy does not sleep that night, it is the first night he has spent away from Steve since his wings burst free. He spends it tossing and turning after a long chase with his mom through the forest. Chasing bunnies and then a buck to try and wear him out. It works in a way, his muscles overworked as he drags himself into the shower cleansing himself of muck and loose fur, but his brain is wide awake. It is not the same curling up in his bed as it is finding a comfortable position in one of the plastic backed chairs or shifting and curling up on Steve’s legs. He misses the scent of Steve, the drum of his heart beat, the steady rhythm of his breaths.

Billy cannot find peace, mind worrying over Steve. He gets up to go to the hospital three separate times before Susan and Lorraine drag him to their room and tuck him between them with assurances that Steve is safe. They point out that his parents are probably there, they do not sound like they believe that bit even as they say it, Billy certainly does not. They could not be bothered to cut their trip short for their ailing son, Billy doubts they will sacrifice the comfort of their beds for plastic backed hospital chairs.

Max comes in a few minutes after Billy’s last attempt to head to the hospital, blurry eyed and still half asleep as she climbs up onto the bed and across Lorraine so she can flop most of her weight on top of Billy before promptly drifting back to sleep. It helps some being surrounded by his pack, but he still cannot find sleep, measly dozing before waking again and again. 

"Billy will you please drop Max off before you go see Steve?" Susan asks on her way out the door, all of them well aware that Billy is not going to class.

"Sure." Billy mumbles around a mouthful of eggs kicking at Max’s chair where she is nearly falling asleep in her own food.

"Thank you pup, tell Steve I'll be by after work to check on him. I'll bring his milkshake." Lorraine says kissing his head before dropping one on Max’s as well, following Susan out so they can carpool like they do every day their schedules match up.

"I want to see Steve." Max complains as she finishes stuffing the last of her eggs in her mouth a few yellow bits spewing over the table. Max makes a face when Billy thrusts a napkin in her direction with a disgusted look but she wipes up the mess crumpling the napkin and dumping it on her plate.

"Then come by after school. Now go finish getting ready, I'm leaving in five whether you're ready or not, I'm not above tossing you in the car." Billy says hip checking her out of her chair as he grabs both off their plates and rinse them in the sink.

"It’s not fair that you get to skip school to see Steve, _again_." Max complains lowly, she is not trying to hide, there is not much hiding of anything when you live with wolves but Billy lets her have her little grumbled complaints as he gets everything he needs to head out.

-

Steve is alone when Billy comes in, the scents in the room stale except for the nurse and the scent of Steve’s mix of emotions leaning heavily toward misery. The door creaks as Billy pushes it open further, tired eyes shooting to him, and the scent brightens immediately as Billy lets the door fall close behind him. "Hey pretty boy, miss me?"

“Yeah.” Steve breathes out like relief, the tension in his body relaxing, back on his stomach, the bed low to the ground again, the way it always is at night, wings pinned up and out, to keep the weight off of his back.

“You been alone all night?” Billy asks heart clenching at the way Steve turns his head away, burying his face in his arms, scent going sour again as he nods. “You should have called, I would have come.” Billy drops the bag of hash browns and pancakes he picked up from the dinner onto the little side table as he toes his shoes off and drapes his jacket over the hard backed plastic chair.

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Steve murmurs into his arms, still not looking at Billy. “Figured you could use a night sleeping in your own bed.”

“You’re not a bother and I didn’t get any sleep.” Billy says as he nudges Steve’s arm, as soon as Billy has his full attention he is gently as he can manhandling Steve so he can slide under him not in the mood to shift but wanting to cuddle as close as possible. 

“You didn’t sleep?” Steve's voice wobbles as he looks down at Billy thumbs brushing under Billy’s eyes where he knows he has dark circles from the lack of sleep, a match to the ones under Steve’s.

“Doesn’t look like you did either.”

“Yeah couldn’t I missed you, what’s in the bag?” Steve asks, turning his head to press his face into Billy’s neck. Billy is glad Steve cannot hear how his heart rate shoots up, or smell how warm and sweet his scent goes.

“Nothing fancy, just hash browns and pancakes, you want some?” Billy asks, nosing at Steve’s hair.

“Like them better cold.” Is Steve's half a sleep response, breath quickly evening out, body going lax over Billy, he has a lot of questions but he figures, they both can use some rest first.

-

When Billy wakes, he can feel gentle tugging at his hair and knows Steve is braiding it just like when Billy taught him how to braid on Max and his mom’s hair. “What are you doing, pretty boy?” Billy asks leaning up so he can run his nose along Steve’s neck, grinning as Steve’s throat works and his scent goes heated. The harder tug on his hair to get him back into place is totally worth it.

“You know what I’m doing, making you look pretty." Steve murmurs cheeks warm as he finishes up the little braid, immediately starting on another one.

"I'm already pretty." Billy huffs endlessly charmed as Steve smiles brightly at him.

"Yeah you are." Billy's stomach is instantly all liquid heat as his cheeks flush, pleased rumble vibrating through him causing Steve to laugh fingers ghosting over Billy's flushed cheeks. Steve’ scent is all heat, those fingers just barely brushing over Billy’s lips when a nurse bustling in. Steve jerks back, cheeks going warmer as he cuts his eyes away. The nurse jumps to the wrong conclusion and scolds the two of them for _compromising_ Steve’s recovery and Billy wishes that she was right and that she was not just misunderstanding.

-

"So what did your parents have to say?" Billy ventures twenty minutes later once the bed has been adjusted so Steve can sit up, wings pinned again, he is quickly building up the muscles necessary to move them but they are still too hefty for him as of yet. Steve scent sours as he viciously rips into his pancake, syrup dripping down his mouth, Billy leans up and catches a few drips with his thumb, popping the digit into his mouth, liking the heat that shoots through Steve’s scent as he watches. It is short lived, Steve scent going right back to sour as he explains.

“I don’t know everything, there was a lot more yelling than actual explaining but big shocker my dad was cheating back when they conceived me, with the family doctor, she apparently didn’t take too kindly to finding out about me. It’s why they didn’t know about the curse, anything odd that came up during the pregnancy, mom went to her and she explained it away. I hadn’t seen her in years, I never really liked her, she hasn’t really been my doctor since I broke my wrist when I was ten, never had a reason to go back, never been injured enough to need her.” Billy scoffs and Steve rolls his eyes, he should have probably gone to the doctor and gotten stitches for his leg but he had fussed up a storm about not going. Susan and Lorraine only let it be because he let all of them baby him for a week, leg propped up on the coffee table, being fussed at any time he got up to so much as pee. Billy can tell Steve is thinking of the memory, a fond smile pulling at his frowning lips and his scent lightening before he continues.

“Hopper is looking into it but they are pretty sure it was her, Murray showed up, he’s… fun” Steve says with a snicker, scent going brighter again. “He apparently found some trace evidence or something, I don’t know whatever he did my mother wasn’t pleased, all I know is she slapped him, I think he was expecting it. Hopper is taking a trip out of town with Murry to look into it, apparently my old doctor is now the number one suspect. So we should know in a couple of days.” Steve says, shrugging and tearing pieces of pancake, getting his fingers all sticky with syrup. ”They didn’t stay too long after Hopper left, spent most of it whisper arguing and pretending like I couldn’t hear them even though they were barely a foot away.”

“Why didn’t one of them stay with you?” Billy asks, angry all over again that Steve was alone all night.

“Nurse picked up on them stressing me out, told them visiting hours were over and I didn’t want to deal with them anymore.” Steve says with a sheepish little shrug as Billy nudges his little cardboard container, reminding him to eat and not just play with his food.

“You should have called.” Billy grumbles again, he would have come here in an instant. “Next time you call.”

“Don’t think there will be a next time.” Steve mumbles around a mouthful of pancake, swallowing before continuing when Billy cocks his head in question. “Hospitals aren’t really their thing, the time I had to stay overnight when I was six and had the flu really bad the nanny stayed with me.” Billy hates the way Steve’s wings try to wilt as he hunches in on himself a touch.

“You don’t need them, you’ve got me.” Billy points out as he kicks a socked foot up on the bed and hooks it over Steve’s, wishing the blankets were not tucked in so they could be closer but the bright smile that pulls across Steve's face settles the want for now.

“Us, you’ve got us!” Max says loudly from the door as it is thrown open, El behind her with a drop of blood sliding down her lip, giving away her hand in the door opening, the rest of the kids are there too piling into the room.

“You’re all supposed to be in school.” Billy says, dragging Mike back by his collar when he tries to steal some of Steve’s hash browns, he cannot do anything but growl at Dustin and Lucas on the other side of the hospital bed helping themselves.

“Half day.” Max lies, an obvious lie as she pushes her way onto the end of Steve’s bed with El and Will settles into a chair next to Billy grabbing one of the beat up paperbacks from the little side table, looking for a distraction from his surroundings. Billy might say something more about the kids lying if Steve did not smell so soft and warm at the company. He will let the kids play hooky, he is not their mothers and better they do so with them then out somewhere getting into trouble.

-

"Okay dipshits I need your help." Billy says slamming his tray down on the table. Billy decided last night while watching Steve messily work El's hair into a flower crown, one Billy had to then straighten out that he was going to finally ask Steve out once he is out of the hospital. Billy has some ideas but he wants it to be special, Steve deserves special.

"That's a great way to ask for it Billy." Nancy says with an eye roll, clearly trying to fake disinterest like Billy cannot smell her excitement at him needing help with something. Nancy loves solving other people's problems, it is both her most endearing and most annoying quality.

"Is this about Steve?" Carol asks practically vibrating next to him and the rest of their table perks up in response.

"Who else would it be about." Tommy snorts, yelping and grumbling when someone kicks him under the table.

"Well is it?" Nancy asks looking positively gleeful and for a moment Billy has doubts creeping back in and worries she is not over Steve which is stupid and it passes just as quickly as it comes.

Nancy makes excited suggestive waggly eyes at Jonathan who just shrugs and turns his gaze back to Billy with a perfect suggestion. "There's a strawberry festival next month, you could take him there."

"Yeah he loves strawberries, be perfect for a date." Nancy adds her excitement only growing and Billy does not know why he thought they had not picked up on his intentions with Steve before, he has not exactly been subtle.

"You should make a whole day of it, bring a blanket and pack a lunch, there are some very romantic spots out there." Carol says making eyes at Tommy and Billy can tell what she really means by romantic is secluded and hidden away something her and Tommy have made good use of in the past if their heated scents are anything to go by.

"Yeah that sounds perfect." Billy admits annoyed by how pleased Nancy is as she beams at Johnathan, they are so grossly in love. Billy wishes Steve was here and he was not fifth wheeling it, wishes he had Steve to look at all like that. 

"If he’s not out of the hospital by then there are some other things you could do." Johnathan says clearing his throat and looking at Billy awkwardly, right he is definitely picking up on Billy’s feelings right now, Billy keeps forgetting about that. They spend the entire lunch period helping Billy figure out multiple places for Billy to take Steve so he can ask him out.

-

Steve was not joking, his parents have not been back, it has been a whole week, Steve continuing his physical therapy, now able to sleep and sit up without having his wings constantly pinned. Anytime Steve’s mom sends him something obviously expensive but lacking any sort of personal touch and his scent goes sour Billy’s mothers are somehow beating Billy to it and cuddling Steve until his scent evens and brightens, often sticking their tongues out at Billy when he pouts at not getting to be the one to comfort Steve. The women have been extra doting since they realized Steve’s parents go beyond neglectful absences, they are still in town but neither has set foot in the hospital again after that first day, something both women have taken to growling angrily about when they think no one is listening. 

Billy is pleased when everyone else leaves for the night, his mothers heading home in time to make dinner and help Max with her homework. Everyone else who comes to visit starts ducking out around the same time, leaving just Steve and Billy behind. Billy ends up being little spoon more often than not and it is one of his favorite things, waking up to Steve's gentle breath blowing his hair, arms tight around him and one of Steve’s wings tossed over their heads blocking out the harsh hospital room lights and casting everything in a soft violet light.

Billy and Steve are almost asleep when Hopper comes in, smelling irritated, he does not even both with a hello before he explains why he has come. “I just got back from speaking to your parents, I thought they might want to tell you but” Hopper shrugs awkwardly, scent going sharper with his anger and irritation spiking. “They weren’t inclined to come down here.”

Billy and Steve shift around until they are sitting up giving Hopper their full attention, Steve’s big wings hanging limply off the side of the bed as his scent goes sour. Billy curls his arm around him, hugging him close, irritation spiking in his own scent, with Steve upset. “Yeah they don’t really like hospitals.” Steve offers up lamely, eyes on his fingers picking at a loose thread on the blanket Mrs. Henderson had knit for him during his first week in the hospital. 

Billy curls his fingers with Steve’s saving the blanket from bunching as he turns his eyes on Hopper just watching them, scent evening out. “You want to tell us what you told them?” Billy asks a little impatiently.

Hopper rolls his eyes and Billy narrows his own in response, ready to growl at the man but then he starts talking. “It was definitely the mistress, she started getting sick a while back, rebound from the curse starting to fail, looks like it finally broke when her body gave out, she’d been dead for nearly a month from what the coroner could tell. Murray confirmed that the traces he found on her match those found on you and your mother.” Steve’s mood does not shift with the news, scent still sour. “So good news kid, we don’t have to worry about someone trying again.”

Steve just nods, shifting and turning to press closer to Billy, face pressing into his neck as he curls his arms around him. Billy holds him relieved that they have an answer, that the person who did this to Steve is dead. Steve’s scent finally shifts as he shakes, brightening a little with relief even as salt fills the air and he clings tighter to Billy. Hopper looks uncomfortable as he slips out of the room, leaving Steve and Billy alone.

Billy shifts them, Steve still held tight in his arms until they are laying down again, Steve flopping one of his wings over them cocooning them from the rest of the world. “It’s okay pretty boy, I got you.” Billy says softly, rumbling low in his chest, hand softly rubbing at the skin of Steve’s back fingers brushing against the slightly harder scales where Steve’s wings jut out from his shoulder blades.

-

Billy is running a little late today after a fender bender in the school parking lot held him up. The door to Steve’s room is cracked open and Billy can smell people, Steve’s parents specifically and a third unfamiliar scent. There is yelling and a myriad of conflicting emotions in the room, it takes Billy a long minute to realize Steve is the one doing most of the yelling, demanding they leave.

“Steven Harrington, you are being very rude to your suitor.” Comes Mr. Harrington’s cold angry voice and Billy feels his stomach drop out.

“I don’t want her or any of the other potential suitors you have lined up for me, I didn’t agree to any of this!” Steve yells and the bag hanging of Billy’s arm crinkles as he pushes the door open a little further so he has a view of everyone in the room. Steve is still on the bed, hands waving around as he yells, there is a pretty woman sitting off to the side looking bored, she smells more amused than anything else and though her wings are away and her ears are hidden by her hair Billy can smell that she is fay just like Steve and his parents.

“Steve it’s your duty as our heir to marry well, Patricia is a wonderful candidate.” 

“You didn’t have any interest in me marrying well before my wings came in!” Steve hisses wings vibrating with his anger and frustration, salt bleeding into his scent. Patricia’s scent goes sharp and sours at that, lips pursing, and if Billy had to guess, he would say the Harrington’s lead her to believe Steve was interested in meeting suitors. “I don’t even know her, why would I wish to marry her.” Billy’s eyes widen as Steve’s scent goes sugar sweet like a candy store, skin shimmering before suddenly Billy loses sight of him and panic fills his chest.

There are audible gasps and for the first time since Billy got here Patricia smells interested in Steve, his panic over finding him out ways snarling at her. Billy locates him on the bed, the size of his palm, voice like tinkling bells as he keeps shouting, he does not seem to notice he has shifted his size. “What are you doing here?” Mr. Harrington has an audible sneer to his voice and Billy only breaks from staring at Steve to hit the call button for the nurse and sets the grocery bag gently on the table.

The sound of bells stops immediately, Steve’s sweet scent and hummingbird heartbeat shifting as he takes notice of his size and panics. Billy continues to ignore everyone but Steve as he stands on the bed and standing he looks to be slightly taller than Billy’s palm, certainly seems bigger with his wings stretched out as he keeps turning in circles on the bed. Billy cuts his eyes away from Steve to glare at his parents when he picks up their whispered conversation about getting a better deal for Steve like he is for sale. 

Billy shifts his attention immediately back to Steve when he lets out a startled high pitched noise as he topples off the edge of the bed, wings still nowhere near ready to hold his weight even at this size. The nurse comes in just as Billy catches Steve, pulling him close, Steve’s little fists clenching around the edge of Billy’s open shirt as he shakes. She looks around the room only showing mild surprise at Steve’s size before her scent goes sharp, lips pursing and eyes narrowing on the Harrington’s, she threw them out last time and she wastes no time throwing them out again. 

Patricia lingers, eyeing them before pulling a business card out of her wallet and laying it on the bed. “If you change your mind about marrying well, I would love the chance to get to know you.” She has the audacity to smirk when Billy flashes his eyes and snarls at her before the nurse is insisting she leave to, the nurse eyes Billy and Steve for a moment once they are alone before simply pointing at the call button, a reminder to call if she is needed and walks out, not that Billy needs that reminder.

Billy sits on the bed, Steve still cradled in his hands, still clutching at Billy’s lapel, Billy bends his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against Steve’s hair and rumbles low in his chest hoping to sooth. Eventually Steve calms going limp in Billy’s hands as he falls into sleep, Billy laying back on the bed Steve on his chest as he pets a finger over Steve’s spine, his wings spread out and flopped to either side limp as he sleeps.

-

Billy must have drifted because when he opens his eyes again and when the world filters back in it is to Steve back to his normal size, face pressed against Billy’s cheek, nuzzling as he starts to wake. “Hey sleeping beauty.” Billy murmurs, hands sliding under the fancy shirt Steve is wearing skimming over his ribs, his mother sent a whole store's worth of expensive shirts designed for folks with wings. They are pretty but Billy misses Steve having his chest bare the hospital gown to itchy around his new wings.

Steve's warm scent goes sour as he freezes, hands clutching on Billy’s shoulders, a shudder runs through Billy as Steve licks his lips tongue ghosting across the flesh of his neck. “Was I, was I small?”

Billy turns his face and nuzzles at Steve’s hair rumbling in his chest again and Steve’s scent starts to even out as Billy answers. “Real small, didn’t know you could shift.”

“I didn’t know I could either, neither of my partners can.” Steve murmurs, lips moving against Billy's neck and he has to force himself to think about something other than how nice it feels. “It was kind of scary when I realized I was so small.” Steve admits and Billy digs his fingers in a little, griping Steve tight, trying to let him know he is safe.

“Scared me too when I thought you just disappeared.” Billy whispers against Steve’s ear as the door cracks open and Billy can smell Susan and Lorraine as they slip in the door quietly closing behind them, no doubt the nurse gave them a call.

“You boys hungry, we brought dinner.” Lorrain asks as she moves closer, Steve jumping a little not having noticed them entering, he relaxes near instantly as she pets a hand through his hair before doing the same to Billy, Susan coming up behind her and scenting them as well.

“Could eat.” Steve says, his stomach agreeing as it rumbles loudly and his cheeks go pink as Billy chuckles and tucks his nose in close, likes the smell of a blushing Steve.

“Got some berries for dessert” Billy says as his moms move back to pull chairs up and set their bags down, Steve’s attention back on him.

“Yeah, you got any strawberries?” Steve asks hopeful as he leans up over Billy, smiling down at him.

“Yeah heard you like them.” Billy says as he bumps their noses together.

“They’re my favorite, you’re too good to me big guy.” Billy knows his scent is all liquid heat as a flush covers his cheeks and a low rumble leaves him utterly pleased. The moment is broken as Susan clears her throat, both her and Lorrain biting off smiles and tapping their noses, as Steve scrambles off the bed. Billy just spares them a glower as he huffs, just lying there for a few more minutes trying to reign his scent in.

-

Apparently Steve’s parents' aversion to hospitals only apply when they do not want something because they show up every day that week with a new suitor and Billy feels like he is going to combust in his anger. Billy comes in the day after Patricia to find them back, this time with a male and he does not smell quite like a fairy but Billy cannot be sure what he is, something closely related at least. Billy does not actually care what he is, all he cares about is that they are once again trying to marry Steve off. Steve for his part gets so agitated he once again shifts without meaning to, Billy rushing to his side and calling the nurse.

It is not the same nurse as yesterday, Steve has a few mains, changing depending on the day and the time. She tries throwing Billy out as well until she notices Steve’s tiny fists clutching in Billy’s curls where he is hiding in his hair. Billy hopes that will be the end of it but he still skips school the next day, just in case, not trusting that they will not come back and he is right they do. 

Most of the nurses have refused them entry by the end of the week, Steve is eighteen now, they do not have to let them in unless Steve wants them here. That does not stop them from trying, plying him with expensive gifts that are just as impersonal as before and they aren’t the only ones, now Steve is getting gifts from potential suitors as well. 

Billy is sour about it but Steve is not interested, scent always sour at each gift, offering them to other people instead of keeping them and Billy feels better knowing Steve is not swayed by all the fancy things, some things so fancy and ornate Billy cannot dream of providing them. He likes some things though, keeps the presents his parents send mostly the jewelry and clothes, wears a shiny tennis bracelet on the same wrist he wears a friendship bracelet Max and El made for him. Billy is always charmed by how soft Steve goes when he looks at the handmade bracelet, clearly favoring it over the diamonds, even if he catches Steve twisting the tennis bracelet to catch light so he can watch it shine around the room. 

“I wish they would just stop.” Steve says flinching as his wing knocks into a vase of flowers, he has more movements now, can do more than just hold them up for a short period of time and he still is not used to the way they move just as expressive as his arms when he talks. Billy manages to catch the vase before it can shatter all over the floor, putting it back on the counter as Steve pouts, wings drooping as Billy pulls him over to the bed a safe distance from anything his wings can reach. “It’s going to get worse when they let me go home in a couple of days.”

Billy pushes Steve to sit on the bed, hand on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing into the flesh where Steve’s shirt collar hangs loose. “So don't go back there, come home with me.” Billy says, nerves making his hands start to sweat, he has been thinking about it for a while now, wants to keep Steve close always, likes it best when Steve is near and he knows both Lorrain and Susan are on board. Billy has no doubts that if Steve returns home his parents will try and keep them apart, they have made it abundantly clear especially over the last few days how much they disapprove of Billy’s presence in Steve’s life.

“That won’t stop them from trying to marry me off, to someone of _good standing_.” Steve hisses out, scent going bitter sour as he says it, head falling forward against Billy’s chest, breath hot and distracting where Billy’s buttons are undone.

“How about I steal you away then, we can go somewhere far away.” Billy whispers into Steve’s hair, means it, he will take Steve anywhere he wants, will do whatever it takes to get him away from his parents intentions.

“They would find me.” Steve whines, hands curling in Billy’s shirt at his waist, causing the fabric to pull and bunch tighter against his skin. 

Steve has a point and Billy’s pulse picks up as he licks over his lips nervously, he knows one way to stop them in their tracks and it is something he desperately wants. Something he has thought about just as much as asking Steve out, always in conjunction with it and it may be jumping the gun but Billy speaks anyways. “They can’t do anything if you are already married, I happen to be available” Billy says around the lump in his throat, nose brushing the tip of Steve’s ear as he edged down further.

Steve scent goes bright before practically curdling as he says. “Billy I'm not trapping you just so they can’t marry me off to some stranger.” Trying to pull away scent going salty and bitter, Billy does not let him, wraps his arms tight around Steve and keeps him close.

That knot in Billy's stomach grows, does Steve really have no idea, no clue how gone Billy is on him. "I should have said something sooner," Billy slides a hand up from Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s pulse jumping as his finger slides higher and Billy pulls away just enough to tip Steve face up so their eyes can meet. "I didn't want to come on too fast when you'd just broken up with Nancy," Steve is staring wide eyed at Billy, hope shining in his eyes as Billy talks scent getting sweeter and brighter with each word. “Then everything happened with your wings and I kept waiting.”

Billy breaks eye contact, dipping his head low and Steve tipping his head further up giving Billy more access, throat bobbing as he sucks in a breath when Billy drags the tip of his nose over his pulse where his scent has gone all bright and hot. “I’ve always been able to smell your interest and it has never been one sided pretty boy. Let me steal you away from them?” Billy asks hope heavy in his chest as he waits breath locked in his chest for Steve’s answer.

Steve curls his fingers in Billy’s hair and pulls him up, breathes his answer out against Billy’s lips. “Yes, I’ve never wanted anything more. Steal me away.” Steve presses that little bit forward and pressing their lips together. Billy breathes out through his nose all that worry spilling out of him leaving him light headed with happiness as he deepens the kiss, licking into Steve’s mouth, one hand falling to Steve’s hip as he slots himself between Steve’s hips removing the space between them. Billy cracks his eyes open when a shadow falls over them, smiling into the kiss as Steve’s wings come around them casting them in shades of violet.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
